High School Musical:Love,Friends,Parties,Decisions
by 0o0Pink Crystal Springs0o0
Summary: COMPLETE! Troyella...It's their wedding day! AWWWW!
1. The After Party

**CHAPTER 1**

_Hey Peeps…whats up? I've been reading some HSM stories and they're pretty good. I have my own little story that I wanna write. Well, let me tell you. I'm not as creative as everybody else. So I would absolutely love ideas! And if anybody else has thought about it, (I know some people have), I agree with those who say Gabriella's mom looks pregnant. FYI: This takes place immediately at the after party. Troy and Gabby have not kissed yet, and Mr. Bolton still doesn't like the singing thing._

_SO, please R&R...XOXO, Christine_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The After Party**

Troy and Gabriella were both relaxing at the after party. Talking, taking a sip of punch, relaxing, you know what everyone does. The day had been pretty hectic, but it had all worked out. Everyone worked together, and the results were incredibly satisfying. The two of them watched Chad and Taylor dancing together not far away and both of them had to grin.

"I remember when Taylor absolutely despised Chad," Gabriella said to Troy. "You know the first day I got here when we all got detention."

Troy laughed, "I remember when Chad didn't even know that she existed," replied Troy. "In a way we brought them together."

"I never really thought about that," said Gabriella. "But, you're right." The song Laffy Taffy came on the big stereo system. "Ughh, I hate this song."

"Me too. Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" Troy got up. "I can't take this song."

"Okay," said Gabby wondering where to go.

Troy led the way outside into the backyard. Gabriella immediately noticed the abnormally large basketball court in his yard. At first she thought that was where they were going to be taking their stroll too. She was relieved when Troy turned away from it and led her towards the garden. So like Troy she thought to herself. She thought of his secret spot on the roof of the school and smiled to herself.

"Is this your secret spot here at home?" she asked.

"Well, it's not really a secret," replied Troy, "but I do love it out here." He led her into the center where a cute little bench was strategically located. The two of them sat down.

Gabriella looked upward at the stars. "They're so beautiful," she said quietly.

"Not as beautiful as the person sitting right next to me," replied Troy staring at her. She felt herself grow hot. His gaze was enough to melt her.

"Someone needs to get some new lines," she said playfully.

"Yeah, well," stuttered Troy, "I'm not a creative person."

"No," agreed Gabriella jokingly, "but you are so romantic so that makes up for it."

Troy laughed. "You were amazing today," he whispered.

"No, I really wasn't," replied Gabriella, "not as amazing as you were."

"You were the most beautiful person there inside and out," gushed Troy.

Their faces moved closer together. Troy hesitated, and looked towards the house. "What's the matter?" asked Gabriella concerned.

"Just making sure no one was gonna interrupt us this time," Troy said to her.

"Someone by the name of Chad," laughed Gabriella. "He has the worst timing I've ever seen."

"After we won the game when we were about to kiss, you know the time when Chad presented me with the game ball, well I got so pissed and I yelled at him so he probably won't interrupt us this time," laughed Troy.

He didn't give Gabriella time to reply. He was sick of the talking, and so was she. He leaned in and kissed her. Immediately she kissed him back and they began to passionately make out. They laid down on the bench when they heard the screen door open. Mrs. Bolton emerged from inside.

"Troy," she said as she walked towards the garden. They immediately pulled apart from each other. She walked towards them and noticed them on the bench. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Troy came out here alone and I was wondering why," said Mrs. Bolton. "Well, this explains it. I'll just leave you two be." She began to walk back inside.

"Wait," called Troy. "Mom, this is Gabriella."

"Hi," said Gabby intimidated, afraid that Mrs. Bolton would be as bad as Mr. Bolton.

"It's nice to meet you, dear," replied Mrs. Bolton warmly. "Do me a favor, you two, don't stay out here too much longer, it's cold."

"Okay, mom," replied Troy. He and Gabriella gazed at the stars for a few minutes huddled close, shivering, then they decided to go inside.

Chad held the bottle of Vodka up his shirt. He casually ambled over to the punch bowl, and poured the whole bottle into the punch, unnoticed. He smile to himself, went into the bathroom, broke the bottle, and threw it into the trash. He had previously stripped the bottle of all the labels. No one would ever know.

Troy led Gabby inside, holding her hand. They each got a fresh cup of punch, both too tired and too distracted with each other to notice the strange, addicting taste. Eight cups later, they were completely zonked just like the rest of the room. Troy grabbed Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby," he whispered, "I feel awful."

"Me too, Troy," replied Gabby weakly.

"Let's get outta here," whispered Troy, his talking starting to slur.

"Okay," replied Gabby.

Troy took Gabby's hand and led her towards the stairs. She passed out just as they reached them. Troy picked her up, carried her up the stairs into her room, laid her on his bed, and dashed to the bathroom to throw up. Once he was finished, he took off his vomit-covered shirt and laid down next to Gabriella. He fell asleep beside her almost instantaneously. About an hour later, Gabby woke up running to the bathroom. In her wild attempt to make it to the bathroom in time, Troy was waken up. He followed her and comforted her.

"I feel really hung over," Gabby said to Troy.

"Me too," replied Troy, "and I have no idea why."

Then it dawned on both of them. "The punch," they gasped at the same time.

"I thought it tasted weird," said Troy slapping himself in the head. "Arrghh! Headache! Headache!"

"Oh my God, Troy," gasped Gabriella, "the party! Everyone must be drunk! Oh my God!"

"Listen, Gabby," he said playing with her hair, "I'll go kick everyone out." Gabriella leaned over the toilet and emptied her stomach, again. "Why don't you call your house and tell your mom that your gonna stay over here. Just tell her that your sick."

"I don't know if she'll buy it, Troy," Gabriella replied. "I guess I'll promise her that we won't do anything stupid and that your parents are home."

"My parents," Troy half-yelled, "uh oh. I'm dead."

Troy ran down the stair as fast as he could. To his surprise, everyone was gone. The room was also, surprisingly, clean. Troy checked in on his parents in their room. They had gone to bed. Troy went back to Gabby in his room. She was lying, awake, in his bed.

"Sorry," she said to Troy, "I got cold."

"It's okay," he said to her. "What did your mom say?"

"She apparently is sick, too," replied Gabby, "so she thinks I have what she has. I can stay."

"Good," said Troy. He climbed into bed with her. "Good night," he whispered in her ear. He gave her a long passionate kiss, and then he held her. She rested her head on his chest. They both fell into a deep, happy sleep.

_Okay, so I wanna make it a bit more interesting, but it's a start. I would love some reviews, hint hint. Please gimme some ideas. I would love them. I'll update very shortly. Hopefully, before noon. Maybe a little bit after. XOXO, Christine_


	2. It Feels So Right

**CHAPTER 2**

_Hey everyone, its me again, hey so im gonna wing it this chapter, just kinda absentminded hopefully It'll be good..i wanna write about 3 or 4 chapters today..R&R_

_XOXO, Christine_

**It Feels So Right**

The sun was shining through Troy's window. Troy opened his eyes, a little groggy from the night before. He looked into Gabriella's face and it all came back to him. The making out in the garden, the alcohol in the punch, the throwing up. Troy gazed at Gabriella. He noticed how beautiful she was. The sun was hitting her face just right. She was a little pale, but that didn't affect her beauty at all. Troy ran his hands through her beautiful black hair. She began to show some movement, and her eyes fluttered. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear. She smiled, stretched her legs, and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Hhhmmm," she sighed happily.

"Enjoying yourself?" Troy asked her.

"Completely," replied Gabriella.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Shhhhh, Taylor, quietly," Chad hissed as the two crept up the stairs.

"Sorry," Taylor whispered.

"I wonder what we're gonna walk in on," smiled Chad.

"Troy's parents left an hour ago," Taylor whispered to Chad, "they were here all night last night, so I'm sure nothing happened."

Chad quietly opened the door to Troy's room. Troy and Gabby were making out. "See," he whispered to Taylor. The two crept unnoticed around the bed, Chad on Troy's side, and Taylor on Gabriella's. Chad counted to three and they jumped on the bed.

"Aawww!" Troy yelled in surprise.

"Aaaaaawwww!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gotcha," Chad yelled in triumph and gave Taylor five. "That was fun."

"God, you two!" laughed Troy. "You have the worst timing ever. Maybe you two didn't notice but Gabby and I were having a nice time together."

"Yeah!" Gabriella chimed in.

"Hey, Troy," said Taylor to Troy. "Why don't you and Chad go into a different room. I gotta talk to Gabby."

"Fine," Troy fake pouted. He leaned over, gave Gabby a kiss, climbed out of bed, and dragged Troy into the bathroom.

"So," Taylor said to Gabby, "what happened last night?"

"Nothing happened," denied Gabby.

"So you two just happened to sleep together last night?" Taylor said doubtfully.

"Well, let's see," thought Gabriella, "it's all a little hazy. Let me think. We were watching you and Chad dancing, and then we went for a walk. I don't remember why. Then we made out in the garden, and someone came out and found us out there. I think it was Mrs. Bolton, but I'm not positive. Then, we went back inside and danced a bit. Then, we both didn't feel well, and we decided to go upstairs. I don't remember anything until getting up to throw up. Troy got up with me. Then, we fell asleep in his bed, and we woke up this morning and made out a bit. Nothing happened."

"Well, actually," replied Taylor. "There was that period of time you didn't remember. Something could have happened there."  
"We were asleep," replied Gabriella. "I promise nothing happened.

"So," asked Taylor. "Was sleeping with him fun?"

"Ohhh," replied Gabriella, "It feels so right."

TBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGM

"So," said Chad as he and Troy went into the bathroom. "Are you two like living together, now?"

"No," said Troy.

"Looks like it to me," replied Chad. "What went on last night?"

"Nothing happened," denied Troy. "Honest."

"Okay, fine," said Troy. "We were watchin you and Taylor and the song Laffy Taffy came on which we hate so we decided to take a walk. I don't really remember the walk except that we made out. When we came back in, we danced, then we decided to go upstairs because we didn't feel well. Gabby fainted, I think, so I carried her. Then I threw up. Then I went to bed. Then she threw up, and I comforted her. We were cold so we decided to get under the covers. Then when we woke up, we made out a little. Then, you two interrupted us."

"You had her there in bed, and you two didn't do anything?" asked Chad in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Troy. "It feels so right."

"What does?" asked Chad.

"Sleeping with her," replied Troy.

"Awww," said Chad like a baby. "Does wittle Twoy wike Gabwielwa?"

Troy laughed, and then walked out of the bathroom towards his room. He knocked on the door. Gabriella opened it. "I kinda need a shirt," he said.

"Your right," replied Gabby. "Is there any way I could borrow one?"

"Sure," said Troy. "Hey Chad, Taylor, go wait for us in the kitchen."

"Awww, and miss the show?" asked Chad in a fake disappointed voice.

"Yep," said Troy. "Out, now."

He closed the door. "So immature," laughed Gabriella.

Troy laughed and gave her a kiss. He went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt for each of them. "Which one?" he asked Gabriella.

"I don't care," she replied. He handed her one and put his on.

"Turn around," said Gabby.

"What?" asked Troy jokingly. "You mean I can't see?"

"That's exactly what I mean," laughed Gabriella.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

"What is taking them so long?" asked Taylor.

"Hmm, I wonder," replied Chad sarcastically. "Maybe he's doing to her what I want to be doing to you." He threw himself on top of her and began kissing her.

Troy and Gabriella walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. Gabriella giggled at the sight of Chad and Taylor. Troy grabbed a magazine and flung it at the two on the sofa. They looked up. "Breakfast," he said. The four of them made pancakes. Since Gabriella was the only one who had made them before, they turned out kid of interesting, but it was fun, altogether.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM

Troy opened the door. He knew he had it coming. He was late again. He had been out with Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, and Kelsi. He had lost track of time.

"Troy!" shouted Jack Bolton, his dad. "You are late! Again!"

"I know," replied Troy. "I'm sorry. I lost track of the time."

"Why didn't you call!"

"I'm sorry," said Troy. "I forgot."

"Were you out with that tramp girl, again?" screamed Jack Bolton. "I saw you two sleeping together last night and I was gonna wake you up but someone stopped me." He glared at Mrs. Bolton.

"Don't call her that, dad!" yelled Troy. "Nothing happened last night! We didn't feel well so we fell asleep!"

"Under the covers!" screamed Mr. Bolton shaking with rage. "And your shirt was off."

"I threw up all over it!" yelled Troy. "I wasn't gonna get her all dirty, too!"

"An unlikely story!" screamed Jack. "She's interfering with your life, Troy, with basketball, the one thing you truly love!"

"How do you know what I love!" yelled Troy. "You obviously don't! Because if you did, you would know that I love Gabriella very much, more than basketball!"

"That's preposterous!" screamed Jack. He back-handed Troy across the face and knocked him over.

"Stop it!" screamed Mrs. Bolton. "Don't you dare hit him, Jack!"

"I'm sorry, honey," Mr. Bolton said to his wife. He helped Troy up off the floor. "Why don't you go to bed, hon. I'll help Troy upstairs."

"Okay," said Mrs. Bolton eyeing them. She walked up the stairs. "Are you sure you're okay, Troy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," replied Troy as if nothing happened.

Once the door shut to her bedroom, Mr. Bolton grabbed Troy and dragged him to his room on the other side of the house. He threw Troy down onto the floor and began to kick him in the chest. He grabbed him and punched right where he kicked him right before socking him in the face knocking Troy off his feet. After punching Troy many times more in the face and gut, he threw him into his bookshelf. Books fell out and hit Troy. Troy stayed conscious so Mr. Bolton began to abuse him again. Troy pretended to fall unconscious. Mr. Bolton paused and waited, making sure Troy wasn't faking. Once he left, Troy crawled out his window and climbed down the side of the house. He hobbled his way to Gabriella's house and climbed up onto her balcony. He fell in front of the door. Gabriella had just gotten into bed. When she heard the moaning and commotion on her balcony, she got up and opened the door. She screamed when she saw Troy.

"Oh my God, Troy," she gasped. "What happened?"

"My dad," he moaned. "He beat me up."

"My God, Troy," gasped Gabriella again. "He did more than that. I've never seen someone so beaten up."

"Can we go inside?" asked Troy. "It's freezing out here."

"Yeah," replied Gabriella. "Can you walk?"

"Barely," replied Troy. She helped him up into her room and he laid down on her bed. Gabriella ran and got a first aid kit. She took off his shirt and gasped at the bruises and blood.

"This is gonna sting a bit," she sprayed disinfectant on his chest.

"Arrgghh!" he hissed and grabbed her arm. "Damn that stings."

She sprayed all of his other wounds and was about to put some bandages on him when Gabriella's mom walked in and screamed.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Troy! What happened?"

_So how'd ya like it. I'd love reviews and ideas..its almost 12:30.. does anybody know ms. Montez's real name…if you do please please please let me know…XOXO, Christine_

_P.S. I wanna have chapter 3 up today and possibly chapter 4….who knows maybe even chapter 5…………_


	3. Spiked

**CHAPTER 3**

_Hey everybody….I no nobodys really on at this time of day so I have to make up all this stuff its good for me lol I love high school musical I read that they're making a sequel but im not sure if its true I hope it is so here it is chapter 3 please R&R_

_XOXO, Christine_

**Drunken Decisions**

"Troy?" asked Ms. Montez concerned. "What happened? Who did this?"

"Ohh, umm," Troy thought of a good story to cover for himself. "These gang people were out on the street and they saw me and started to beat me up. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" asked Ms. Montez hysterically. "Troy they could have killed you!"

Gabriella stared at Troy. She couldn't believe that Troy was lying to her mom. She didn't know what to do. She was about to cry.

"Troy," said Ms. Montez. "You need to go to the hospital. You might have broken something."

"Oh no, Ms. Montez," said Troy, "it's not as bad as it looks. I'll be fine."

"Troy…" began Ms. Montez.

"Really, Ms. Montez, "I'm fine. Honestly."

"Are you sure?" asked Ms. Montez.

"Absolutely," replied Troy.

"Fine," said Ms. Montez, "do you want anything? Water? Food?"

"No, thank you," replied Troy.

"It's okay, mom," said Gabriella, "I can take it from here."

"Okay, honey," said Ms. Montez. "Gabby, I'm going to go to bed. If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me up."

"Okay, mom," said Gabby. "I will."

Ms. Montez left the room. Once her door closed, Gabriella slapped Troy.

"Hey," whined Troy, "what was that for?"

"Lying," cried Gabriella. "Oh, Troy, how could you?"

"I couldn't tell her," Troy was crying now, "I just couldn't. You wouldn't have if it was my parents."

"I dunno," replied Gabriella. "Maybe I would have."

"Come on Gabby," said Troy. "Get real. You wouldn't have."

"Fine," replied Gabby poutedly. "I'm sorry, Troy. I'm just so worried about you. I'm afraid something is gonna happen to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen to me," whispered Troy, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Gabriella wrapped him in a huge hug. "Ow, ow, ow," Winced Troy, "that hurts."

"I'm sorry," said Gabby. "Here, I'll wrap you up."

She wrapped up his bruises, gave him a kiss, and laid down beside him. "I love you," said Troy.

"Me too," replied Gabriella.

"You love yourself?" asked Troy.

"No, I meant that I love you too," said Gabriella. Troy tickled her in the stomach. She laughed. "Stop it," said Gabby, laughing. She lightly hit his chest.

"Ughh," moaned Troy. "Not fair. You have an advantage." He turned to face Gabriella, grabbed her, and pulled her close to him. She hit his chest again. "aaaahhh." He grabbed her and kissed her. She stopped playing and kissed him back. They kissed for a little while.

A short while later, Gabriella pulled away. "It's getting late, Troy, I better get off to bed."

"Okay, Gabby," he replied. He kissed her again.

"I'll sleep in the guest room," said Gabriella. "The bathroom connects so I won't be far away. If you need anything just call."

"Wait, Gabby," he said. "I'll sleep in the guest room so you can sleep in your bed."

"No, Troy, it's okay," she said. "You, stay there."

"No, Gabby," he said sitting up. "It's the least I can do."

"No, Troy," said Gabby. "If you wanna help me out, then sleep here."

"Fine," said Troy. He kissed Gabriella then got under the covers.

Before he knew it, the sun was shining through Gabriella's window. Her bed was really comfortable. He heard a commotion in the bathroom and sat up. "Gabby," he called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm about to take a shower." She peered out in her robe, smiled, and shut the door. Troy laid back down and peered around Gabby's room. He had never really taken the time to look at it. There were pictures all around him of Gabriella in her different stages of growing up. He smiled when he saw a picture of her as a baby. She was pretty, even as a baby. He heard the shower stop, and he heard Gabriella get out. She quickly put on her clothes, and then went into Troy's room to find Taylor and Chad staring at him, mouths open in disbelief.

"Oh my God, Troy," squeaked Taylor.

"What the hell happened?" asked Chad.

"Got into a fight," said Troy. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. "Really, I'm fine. What do you guys want to do today?"

"Go to the mall?" asked Taylor.

"Let's go," said Troy. "I'd probably better call my parents first."

"Yeah you probably should," said Gabriella.

Troy grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed his number. 723-1998. (number made up) He sat on the phone for a while. No answer. He left a message for his mom telling her his plans for the day. He said he'd call later.

Troy grabbed his shirt and started to put it on.

"No, Troy," said Gabriella. "Don't wear a bloody shirt."

"Well I have to wear something," replied Troy.

"You can wear one of my brother's old shirts. He moved out a few years ago. I'll go get them. They're in a box in the hall closet." She went and grabbed him a blue shirt, and she helped him put it on. "Are you sure your okay, Troy?" she asked him as he winced with pain when she attempted to put his shirt on.

"Yeah," replied Troy. "I'm fine. Just a little stiff."

"You lied to Taylor and Chad to, Troy," said Gabriella. "Chad is your best friend. If you told me, you probably should have told him."

"I love you, Gabby, a lot," replied Troy. "That's why I told you and not him." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they went out and joined Chad and Taylor. The four of them went to the mall and met up with Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason.

"Troy!" Sharpay squeaked as she ran up and hugged him. Troy had to resist shouting in pain. Kelsi hugged him, too, while Gabby and Taylor hugged all the other people. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"Food court!" yelled Ryan. All the girls rolled their eyes. "What? I missed breakfast because of Sharpay. I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," snapped Sharpay, "you're always hungry."

Kelsey yawned. "I need coffee. Lots of coffee. My brother kept me up ALL NIGHT last night."

Jason put his arm around her. "Okay," he said, "First stop coffee. Where should we go after that?"

"Food Court!" called out Ryan.

"No!" everyone replied in unison. Ryan frowned.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret!" called Taylor.

"Yeah!" yelled Chad jokingly. "Let's go now."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," laughed Gabriella.

Troy put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "of course he's no kidding. It's Chad. His dream is too walk into Victoria's Secret and not get kicked out."

Gabriella smiled at that. "Let's all just go into American Eagle and go from there like we usually do."

Everyone agreed so they headed towards American Eagle making a short stop at Starbucks to grab some coffee. They spent about 3 hours at the mall before deciding to go see a movie. "What should we see?" asked Gabriella.

"Brokeback Mountain!" exclaimed Chad.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Chad?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tay," replied Chad innocently.

"How about When A Stranger Calls?" asked Troy.

"Oohh," squeaked Gabriella. "I've wanted to see that so badly."

"Me too," commented Troy.

The guys gave him a nice pat on the bruise. It was, after all, a brilliant idea. See, what the girls didn't really know was that when people go to horror movies, the girls have a tendency to be screaming and grabbing onto the guys in fear.

The movie started fifteen minutes late and the sound was unnaturally loud which made it even freakier. Troy was put through a lot of pain as Gabby kept jumping on top of him. He definitely enjoyed it though.

That night he went home to find a note that said his parents were leaving town and that he had to stay at Chad's house all weekend. Mr. Bolton's handwriting had been added at the bottom threatening him with a little chat if he stays at Gabriella's house. He grabbed his cell phone to find a dead battery. That explained a lot. They had probably tried to call. He grabbed some clothes, put them in his basketball bag, and headed over to Chad's house to drop them off.

"Hey," said Chad when he got there. "We're having a party tonight, right here."

"Oh, great," replied Troy.

"Guess who's coming," said Chad.

"Who?" asked Troy.

"Our girls," replied Chad.

Troy was happy to hear that. If Gabby wasn't gonna be there, then neither was he. "Great," said Troy, "what time?"

"8," replied Chad.

"Okay," said Troy. He put his phone on the charger and called Gabriella.

He hung up and said, "I'm going to go to Gabby's house."

"I'm going to Taylor's," replied Chad.

"See ya," said Troy.

He arrived at Gabby's and sat with her basement watching T.V.

"My dad threatened me again," Troy said casually.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if I stayed over here, he'd beat me up again."

"Oh, Troy," said Gabriella. She hugged him.

At 7 Gabby went upstairs to get ready for the party. At 730, she came back downstairs in a pink tank top, a ruffly black miniskirt, and platform sandals.

"Let's go," she said. "Taylor called and said she wanted us to go over early."

"Alright," said Troy. He drove Gabby to Chad's house. Chad was setting out punch that he and Tay had made. He called it his "special punch" which made Troy a little bit nervous after what happened at the after party. He had always suspected Chad, but never had any proof.

8:00 came and went and the party was crazy. Troy and Gabriella had forgotten about their misgivings with the punch and drank a lot. It was like déjà vu except this time they stayed at the party and were completely wild. They was grinding and making out everywhere. Chad's parents weren't really being great chaperones. They hadn't looked in on the party at all, and they didn't know or care that there was alcohol.

"Come on," a drunken Gabriella said to Troy. She led him into an open closet and shut the door. The alcohol completely hijacked the two of them and they made a couple of choices that night that they wouldn't have made if they weren't drinking in the first place.

-

_/howdja like it everyone? Please review.. I should have the next chapter up later today.. im not giving any clues. .if anyone has any suggestions, id love to hear them. .once again if anyone knows ms montez's first name, please tell me otherwise I am gonna call her Karen hope everyone likes the story more to come really really soon.. XOXO,Christine_


	4. Panty Hose Knows

**CHAPTER 4**

_Hey everybody I have a little story to tell…when they go to see when a stranger calls everything that happens there happened when I went to see it the movie did start 15 minutes late and the theater was too loud making it freakier im never going to that theater again it was a little theater that didn't cost as much and the people around us were kinda freaky.. so here it is chapter 4 I hope everyone likes it please r&r _

_XOXO, Christine_

**Panty Hose**

Troy woke up in a dark room not remembering anything. He felt someone next to him. It was Gabriella. Now he remembered what happened last night. He wasn't sure if what happened was good or bad. "Pssstt, Gabriella, wake up," he whispered. He lightly shook her. She groggily came out of her deep sleep.

"Troy?" she asked. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"I think we slept in here all night," said Troy.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Then it dawned on her. "Ooohh, crap. I'm gonna kill Chad."

"So am I," replied Troy. "Last night was his fault."

"Yeah," said Gabby. "I kinda liked it though."

"Me too," replied Troy. "But, we were drunk. Of course we liked it."

Gabby laughed. Troy got up to open the door.

"Umm, Troy," said Gabby.

"Huh," replied Troy.

"Were both kinda half dressed. We might wanna like be fully dressed when we get out of here."

"Yeah, right, that might be good."

They both finished getting dressed and got out of the closet. Light. It was morning. Taylor and Chad were asleep on the sofa, while Sharpay and Zeke were on the floor. Kelsi and Jason were actually on top of the table. "Oh my god," Gabriella said. "We weren't the only drunk ones."

"No we definitely weren't," replied Troy astonished.

Gabriella walked over to Chad and Taylor. "Taylor," she said shaking Taylor. "Taylor wake up."

"Five more minutes, mom," mumbled Taylor in her sleep.

"No Taylor get up," Gabby kept shaking her.

"Here I'll get them up," said Troy walking over. He got down on his knees and put his mouth by Chad's ear. "Chad!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chad jerked up throwing Taylor off the back of the sofa. "Troy, don't do that!" he yelled.

"Chad!" yelled Taylor. "That hurt!"

"Sorry, honey!" Chad exclaimed, jumping over the back of the sofa to help her up.

"That was a weird sight," laughed Gabriella. "Both of them flying over the back of the sofa."

"Is Troy attacking you, Chad?" asked Zeke groggily. "Mornin' everyone……wait…..it's morning…oh..no..i'm..so..dead.."

"Someone's still a little hung over huh?" asked Gabby.

"I see the light!" Kelsey yelled. Apparently she was just as surprised at the morning as everybody else. "Why do I see the light? Am I dead? I have a headache. Wow! I have a headache."

"How much did you drink last night?" asked Jason sitting up beside her.

"Less than you," replied Kelsi.

"That's probably true," he replied.

"What did everybody do last night?" asked Gabby hoping she and Troy weren't the only ones who did it.

"We made out until we fell asleep," said Chad.

"Same," said Sharpay.

"Us too," said Kelsi.

Everyone looked at Troy and Gabriella. They both took a step back.

"Umm," they both said, "…"A chorus of unconvincing yeahs and us toos. The other people got the picture. They all got up and gathered around the two of them.

"Oohh," said Sharpay.

"Do tell," said Kelsi.

The girls dragged Gabriella off to another room while the guys dragged Troy. Gabriella and Troy rolled there eyes at each other as if to say "Oh great, here we go". Gabriella was pulled into the living room.

"Spit it out," said Taylor.

"We made out," said Gabriella.

"And…"said Sharpay.

"And nothing," said Gabriella. The girls just stared at her. "Seriously. I'm not lying. Just some fiery kissing."

"I think some other fiery stuff went on," said Kelsi.

"I agree," said Sharpay. "Come on, Gabby, we won't tell anybody. We promise."

"There's nothing to tell," said Gabriella.

ILUVHSMILUVHSMILUVHSMILUVHSMILUVHSMILUVHSMILUVHSMILUVTB

"So, Troy," said Chad, "what'd you do to Gabriella?"

"Nothing," denied Troy. "We just made out for a very, very long time."

"Then why were you in the closet?" asked Jason.

"We wanted some privacy, that's all," said Troy.

"Aha!" said Zeke. "So you two really did do it!"

"No we didn't," retorted Troy. "We just didn't wanna make out in front of everyone."

"You make out around people all the time," said Chad. "You did that two days ago right in front of me and Taylor."

"You surprised us," replied Troy. "We didn't know you were there. Notice that we stopped."

"We kinda made you. We started talking to you, and we jumped on the bed."

"Yeah, well we would have stopped."

"Okay," said Zeke. "Who wants breakfast? I'll make pancakes." All the guys stared at Zeke. "What? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The guys shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Troy walked into the living room and he overheard a conversation about sex going on between the girls.

"Guy in the room," said Troy. All the girls stared at him. "Zeke's making breakfast."

The girls followed him into the kitchen giggling. "Do you think they'll ever stop the giggling?" asked Troy to Gabriella. "Giggling should be made illegal."

Gabriella laughed. "Girls love it. Guys don't. Not my problem." She laughed. "Did they drill you as hard as they drilled me."

"How hard did they drill you?" Gabriella just stared. "Like concrete. They really wanna know what happened last night."

"So do the guys," said Troy. "You didn't tell them did you?"

"Of course not," replied Gabriella. "I'm not stupid."

"No you're not," said Troy, "you're really smart."

"Stop it."

"What? You are really smart. Have you seen your report card?"

"Have you?" asked Gabriella.

"No, but…." Gabriella didn't let him finish. She kissed him instead. He put his arm around her. When they got into the kitchen, they were still both being drilled about the events of the night before. "Nothing happened," Troy said loudly after a while. "Gabby was there, she'll tell you."

"Nothing happened," said Gabby. "I promise. And everyone knows, I don't lie."

"Who knows?" asked Sharpay. "Maybe you are lying."

"Okay, people," said Troy. "Shut up. All we did was make out last night, nothing more. Okay? Now stop everyone. It's really annoying. By the way Chad, where are your parents?"

"No clue," said Chad. "Probably still sleeping."

"It's 11:15," said Troy incredulously.

"It's my parents, Troy."

"Okay."

"Hey Sharpay," called Zeke. "Come here."

"What?" she walker over to him.

"Go into the closet and see if anything is in there," he said to Sharpay. "Just don't tell them you're going too otherwise Gabriella and Troy will try to stop you."

"You have really good ideas," she said to Zeke and kissed him. "I'll be back." Sharpay walked out of the kitchen into the family room. Gabriella got a really bad feeling.

"Troy," she whispered as she pulled on his sleeve. Gabriella heard Sharpay go into the closet. "Troy we have a problem. My hose that I was wearing yesterday are still in the closet, and I think Sharpay just went in there." Troy's eyes opened wide in terror. He started to casually hasten towards the closet followed by Gabriella. Everybody followed them. The door to the closet was closed. Troy reached to open it. Before he grabbed the handle it slammed open. Sharpay emerged with a triumphant look on her face. She was holding Gabriella's panty hose.

Aha!" she yelled.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh," everybody yelled except Troy and Gabriella.

"I have so many people to thank," laughed Sharpay giving a fake speech. "I would like to thank Zeke for giving me this wonderful idea. I would like to thank Gabriella for wearing these and leaving them in the closet. I would like to thank my parents for doing what Troy and Gabriella did last night. They brought me into the world…" It smelled as if something was burning.

"Oh my goodness," shouted Zeke, "my pancakes."

Everybody ran into the kitchen. "Saved them," he said.

"Good job Zeke," said Sharpay going up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"So, you two," said Kelsi, "was it fun?"

Gabriella scowled. "Okay, people," she said, "so you found out what we did last night. But the only reason we did it was because of Chad and his alcohol in the punch."

"What?" asked Chad incredulously, "Me? Put alcohol in the punch? I for one am shocked!" Everybody laughed.

"Come on, Chad," said Jason, "we know you did it."

"Okay, fine," said Chad. "Sue me."

"Maybe we will," replied Troy.

"Haha, very funny," replied Chad.

"Hey, Sharpay?" asked Gabby. "Can I have my hose back, please?"

"We need them as evidence for when you sue Chad," said Sharpay jokingly.

"Haha, very funny," said Gabby, "give them to me."

"Why don't you have Troy put them on you?" said Kelsi.

"Oh, you're funny," said Gabby. "Hilarious." She grabbed her hose from Sharpay and went to the bathroom to put them on.

"Troy?" asked Zeke. "Are you mad at me for telling Sharpay to do that?"

"Yes," said Troy. "Now gimme some food."

"Yeah Troy needs to refresh his energy for tonight," said Jason. Troy gave him a long glare. "Kidding," he added. Troy looked ready to murder the next one who spoke.

"I hate you, Chad," said Troy.

"Really?" asked Chad, "I thought you would be thanking me."

"You thought wrong," said Troy. He grabbed a pancake and then walked to the bathroom. As he got there, Gabby emerged from it.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Gabby, unless you want to be made fun of, I suggest you grab some food and come with me," said Troy. "There really annoying."

"Okay," said Gabby. She walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a plate. "I'll take one," she said to Zeke. He gave her a nice big one. "I'm gonna go eat with Troy," she said. "You guys are really being annoying and nosy." She left the group standing there feeling guilty.

_so there it is…hopefully I can get the next chapter up today…I may or I may not…im open for ideas… I have been having some creative sparks so im not that bad off but I would still love ideas. Please review…. XOXO, Christine_


	5. Reality Sets In

**CHAPTER 5**

_+hey everyone I hope u like it so far… im not very good at writing funny stuff so im sorry if u hate it im literally gonna try to speedwrite this next chapter so it might be a little bit short so please r&r XOXO, Christine_

**I'm Pregnant**

Troy pulled into Gabby's driveway. "Here we are," he said.

"Thanks so much," said Gabby. It had been two weeks since Chad's party. Troy and Gabby had reluctantly forgiven everybody. Everyone got along again. Troy gave Gabby a kiss and she got out of his car. "I love you, Troy, bye."

Troy drove home. His bruises were basically gone. His dad hadn't touched him since that night. Everything was back to normal at home for him except for the fact that he was still livid about Gabriella and singing. As Troy walked in the door, his dad called to him from his office.

"Oh, Troy," he said, "come here please."

"Yeah, dad?"

"I just wanna talk to you. I feel like we haven't talked in a while. You know we need a little bit of father son bonding time."

"Okay," replied Troy thinking this was the slightest bit weird.

"What, Troy? Why am I such a criminal to you?"

"You beat me unconscious," said Troy, "after doing something like that how can you expect to be my favorite person?"

"I am sorry about that, Troy," said Mr. Bolton. "I truly am."

Troy just walked away. "Don't you walk away from me young man!" His voice was rising. Troy sensed trouble. "That tramp girl seems to be affecting your respect for your father, Troy."

"That tramp girl? How many times have I told you not to call her that?" Troy was starting to yell. "She's my girlfriend whether you like it or not so why don't you just get over it, dad!"

"She is a bad influence on you," raged Mr. Bolton. "She is pulling your mind away from basketball! Away from what is really important! So guess what!"

"What!" spat Troy.

"You are not allowed to see her anymore! If you do, you don't know how much trouble you will be in!"

"Are you threatening me dad?" asked Troy.

"What do you think!" yelled Mr. Bolton. Troy's cell phone interrupted them. He looked at Gabby's beautiful picture on the caller Id. He walked into the next room despite Mr. Bolton's yells.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Troy?" Gabby was crying.

"What is it?" asked Troy. "What's wrong?"

"Is there any way you could come over right now, please. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Of course. I'll be right over." Troy hung up. Without telling his dad where he was going, he ran out of the house, into the car, and drove to Gabriella's. He got there to discover that her mom wasn't home. When he rang the bell, she opened the door and leaped into his arms.

"Troy," she said. "I'm so happy you could come."

"What's the matter?" asked Troy.

"Oh, Troy," said Gabriella. "Remember two weeks ago when we were at Chad's and when got drunk and had sex? Well, I missed my period, Troy. I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh my God, Gabby," Troy was hugging her. "Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet, that's why I called you. Come in Come in."

She guided Troy into the living room. "Okay," she said, "I have to do it. It's now or never. Okay, I'm ready."

"Do I like go up with you?" asked Troy.

"No, it's fine. You can wait down here. Watch some t.v. You can eat whatever you want. I'll only be about five minutes."

"Okay," said Troy. Gabby went upstairs and Troy sat down on the sofa. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Well not yet actually. He wasn't sure yet. Maybe Gabby was just late. Really, really late. He couldn't focus on a television show. He flipped off the t.v. He was going to wait for Gabriella in silence. She shouldn't be too much longer.

About 5 minutes later, she came back downstairs. "We'll know in 5 minutes," she said. 5 minutes came and went and Gabriella and Troy became incredibly anxious. After about 7 mintues Gabby grabed the test. "Ready," she asked.

"Ready," Troy said.

Gabby flipped over the stick. She couldn't believe her eyes. She showed it to Troy, her eyes watery. She looked up at him. He was crying too. They both were crying over the 8 letter word………positive.

"Oh my God," Gabby said. "I'm gonna kill Chad."

"Me too," said Troy.

"I better call my mom," said Gabby. She grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's cell. Troy could here the conversation. He was holding Gabriella. "Mom," she said, "I'm pregnant."

_Oooo its so short im sorry I can feel the tension and the the suspense review please XOXO Christine_


	6. My Hero

**CHAPTER 6**

_((Hey Everybody! Wow! I got a lot of reviews in two hours! I sign online and im ambushed by emails! I liked it a lot! I got some good ideas! They might not all come in this chapter because I have a lot of explaining to do! This chapter is gonna be really long so brace yourselves. (Well maybe not that long)R&R XOXO, Christine))_

My Hero

Gabriella stayed on the phone for a good ten minutes. Troy could hear her mother's shock. He wasn't sure if her mom was going to like him any more. After she hung up Gabriella broke down and cried. Troy gave her a long hug.

"Oh, Troy," she said, "I have all these different emotions. I'm happy, sad, and angry. I'm happy because I'm having a child with the one I love. I've always dreamed of having a child some day. Just not this young. I'm sad because we're 16, and when I'm a junior in high school I should be partying and drinking occasionally, not going through labor pain and breast feeding. And finally, I'm angry at Chad for spiking the punch."

"I feel the same way minus the labor pains and breast feeding," replied Troy. "I feel bad for you, though, and I feel as if this is my fault. You have to go through the pregnancy while I get to watch. I don't have to go through the labor pains."

"It's Chad's fault," replied Gabriella tearfully, "not yours. You were under the influence, too. It still is our fault too, in a way, we shouldn't have drunk that when we sensed there was something wrong with it."

"It was so addicting, though," said Troy.

"I know," replied Gabriella.

"You're right," said Troy, "you always are."

"You are the only guy on this planet who would say that their girlfriend is always right," laughed Gabriella, "I like your view of things."

"Just too confirm," said Troy, "you're keeping this baby, right."

"Of course," said Gabriella, "we're have you been for the past 15 minutes? I could never kill something that represents us."

"Good," replied Troy, "because I want you to keep it. I know it sounds selfish, but……"

"It's okay, Troy, I get what you mean. You should probably call your parents. Believe me, it will be easier to tell them when you are on the phone. You won't have to see the view on their face."

Troy smacked his hand against his forehead. "My parents," he moaned. "Holy Shit, I am so dead. I can't tell them, Gabby. I just can't."

"They're gonna find out sometime, Troy. Your dad will hear about it once it gets out at school. He'll be madder if he hears it there."

"Gabby, you saw what happened when I came home an hour and a half late. Think of what will happen when I tell my dad that he is going to be a grandpa at 34 years old. Oh my God, I just thought about something."

"What?" asked Gabriella concerned. "What is it?"

"My dad's 34."

"So?" Gabriella didn't understand what Troy was implying.

"He got my mom pregnant at eighteen years old. I already have something in common with our unborn child. That makes me feel a little bit better, but not very much. He'll probably yell at me about making the same mistake as him. Or he'll kill me so that we don't have anymore kids."

"Troy," said Gabriella, weakly. "We've gotta tell them sometime."

"That time is not now," replied Troy. "It's not just my safety I'm afraid of, it's yours."

"That's sweet, Troy, but we can't hide this from him for long. Once I begin to show and rumors get around…"

"We'll think of something," said Troy. "Don't worry." He gave Gabby a hug. "Speaking of my dad, I was just having a fight with him. He is gonna be pretty mad when I get home. Well, the earlier the better." He kissed her then got up to leave.

"Troy, wait," said Gabriella running to him. "Please promise me that you will always love me no matter how hormonal I get during this pregnancy."

"Of course I will love you the whole time," Troy replied pulling her into a hug. "How could I not love the love of my life."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Troy Bolton, you get in here this instant!" roared Mr. Bolton. "What makes you think you can run over to that little slut's house!"

"It was an emergency!" he bellowed back, "she needed me!"

"What in the hell would she need you for, Troy!"

"More than you'll ever know!" screamed Troy. He began to walk away. The movements of Mr. Bolton were so fast and swift that Troy had no time to dodge. He threw Troy into the bookshelf in his office. All of the heavy books fell on him. Mr. Bolton grabbed Troy and began punching and kicking him. Once again Troy pretended to fall unconscious. Mr. Bolton dragged Troy into a closet and locked the door.

"There's no way that you are getting out tonight," smirked Mr. Bolton.

Did Troy come home, yet?" asked Mrs. Bolton when Mr. Bolton came upstairs to bed.

"Yeah," replied Mr. Bolton, "I gave him a nice scolding and sent him to bed."

"You didn't hit him did you?"

"What kind of father would hit his son?"

"You did a few weeks ago."

"I lost control. How many times have I promised you that will never happen again?"

"You're right," said Mrs. Bolton. "I'm being stupid. You are a great father."

TBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGM

Troy laid in the uncomfortable position his father had left him in. What was he going to do? His father had shut the latch on the door so he couldn't get out. He sat up. He was bleeding in my places, and it felt like his whole body was bruised. When he stood up, something fell out of his pocket. He felt for the light and turned it on. When he looked to see what had fallen out, he was relieved. It was his cell phone, his lifeline. He grabbed it and noticed how low his battery was. It was so low that the phone was flashing the warning sign. He would have one chance, and he knew exactly who to call. Gabriella. He dialed her number and it rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey, Troy," she said. "What's up?"

"Gabriella," he gasped. "Help me, please. Come to my house. Let yourself in the front door. I'm in the front hall closet. Just walk straight when you get in. It's the closet that's connected to the stairs. The combination on the key pad to get in the front door is 5367. The golden latch at the top of the door is shut unlock it and let me out, please, Gabby, he beat me up, again. My battery is about to die. Come now." He hung up. Gabriella just stood there, frozen.

"Troy!" she yelled into the phone. "Troy, wait." She didn't hesitate. She went downstairs to her mom. "Mom, I have to go to Troy's. I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes."

"Gabby," argued Karen, Gabby's mother, "it's 11:15. You're pregnant. You need to sleep."

"Mom, it's an emergency." She gave her mom no more time to argue. She dashed out the door and sped down the road. When she reached Troy's house, she did as he said. She entered the keypad number, opened the door, tip-toed to the closet, undid the latch, and opened the door. She could hardly keep from sleeping. Troy was almost unrecognizable. She helped him up and out the door, into her car. She quickly drove away stopping a block up. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. Troy, Oh my God. Look at you. You look like your dying."

"Trust me," said Troy weakly, "I'm not gonna die. I just feel like complete crap."

"Troy," cried Gabby, "I think I should take you to the hospital."

"No!" yelled Troy. "Just take me to your house! My dad'll kill me!"

"He won't be able to touch you!"

"Gabby, please."

Gabriella could barely meet his gaze. She continued to his house. When they pulled into her driveway, she helped Troy into her house. "Mom!" she yelled. "Mom, help me!"

"No," hissed Troy.

"Yes," Gabriella hissed back.

Karen Montez came into the front doorway to see why her daughter was so frantic. "Oh my God, Troy!" she yelled. "What happened?"

Before Troy could answer Gabriella did. "It was his dad," said Gabriella. "He beat him up when he got home from when we were talking about it." She emphasized the word it.

"Gabby, no,' hissed Troy, "don't."

"Oh my God, Troy," said Mrs. Montez. "Was that what happened the first time?"

"Yes," Troy held his head low. He felt ashamed that his dad could beat him up so hard and Troy couldn't fight back.

Gabriella and Mrs. Montez helped him up into Gabriella's room and laid him on her bed. "Gabby, get the first aid kit."

Gabriella retrieved it. Mrs. Montez grabbed the scissors from it. Troy eyed them frightened. Mrs. Montez noticed his look of panic. "Troy," she asked. "Can I cut your shirt off? It would save you from a lot of pain."

"Okay," said Troy. She cut it off. His chest was absolutely disgusting. Gabriella screamed and ran into the bathroom to throw up. "Gabby!" Troy called. "Are you okay?"

She emerged from the bathroom looking green trying not to look at Troy's once hott chest. "I'm fine," she said.

"Is the baby affecting you already?" asked Troy.

"No," said Gabby. "The look of your chest is sickening and since I'm pregnant it kinda just brings it up faster."

"Troy," said Mrs. Montez seriously. "I wanna take you too the hospital. I think you broke a few ribs."

"No please," Troy begged, "they can't do anything even if I do have a broken rib."

"But Troy..."

"Please, Ms. Montez," pleaded Troy. "I just need some sleep."

"Fine," said Mrs. Montez. She and Gabriella wrapped him up. They helped him get under the covers. He fell asleep instantly. "Why don't you sleep in the guest room?" She said to Gabriella.

"Okay, mom," she replied. Gabriella grabbed a cami and a pair of short sports shorts from her dresser and went into the guest room. She climbed into bed worrying about Troy. He haunted her dreams. She kept seeing visions of his body even more mangled than it already was. She witnessed Mr. Bolton abusing Troy in a dream. She could hear his yelling. She thrashed about and woke up. She heard Troy yelling from the room next door. She ran into the room. "Troy," she said grabbing him and holding him close to her. "It's okay. It was only a dream." She managed to wake him up.

"Gabby?" asked Troy.

"I'm here," replied Gabriella. "SShh, it's okay. I'm right here."

"I had a dream that he was hurting you," said Troy. Gabriella noticed he was crying.

"It's okay," whispered Gabriella, "I'm fine. It was only a dream. Here, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." She held Troy and he quickly fell asleep peacefully. About a half an hour later, Gabriella decided to go back to the guest room. When she neared the door, Troy began thrashing about again moaning. She went back and held him again, this time falling asleep.

The next thing she knew it was morning. The sun streamed through the windows lighting up the room. Gabby felt as if she was Troy's teddy bear. She smiled at the thought and went back to sleep.

"Good morning," Troy whispered into her ear waking her up. "Is my hero comfortable?"

"Your hero?"

"Well you did save me last night." He gave her a kiss and ruffled her hair.

"Troy!" They heard him and were instantly afraid. It was Mr. Bolton. He stomped up the stairs and slammed open the bedroom door, Gabriella's pregnancy test in his hand.

_Cliff hanger! Ill update tomorrow hopefully! Tell me what you think! I still would love some ideas! I hope you like the story so far. There is a lot more to come. Reviews please! XOXO, Christine_


	7. Deja Vu

**CHAPTER 7  
**

_((Thanks for all the reviews…fun to read…..I have tried to reply to everyone sorry if I missed you..Some of you had questions, hopefully I will be able to answer them this chapter…. Please R&R XOXO, Christine))_

Déjà Vu

"I found this in the living room on the table!" yelled Mr. Bolton, holding the test. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Troy and Gabriella laid transfixed in horror. He had found out, and he was irate. Troy pulled Gabriella even closer to him. He was afraid his dad was going to hurt her.

"See what I mean, Troy when I call her a tramp?" asked Mr. Bolton calming down. At these words Gabriella began to cry.

"Don't call her that!" yelled Troy back at his father.

"That baby probably isn't even yours," said Mr. Bolton, his voice beginning to rise again.

"The baby is mine!" screamed Troy. "I did it. It's mine."

"Troy..," began Gabriella weakly. Troy just kept on going.

"Blame me, dad. Don't blame her."

"Troy," said Mr. Bolton calming down. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Why would I joke about something as major as this?" Troy forced at his dad.

"Oh my God, Troy," said Mr. Bolton. He had calmed down. "How many times have your mother and I talked to you about this?"

"We didn't mean too, dad."

"Oh, did it just accidentally happen?" asked Mr. Bolton sarcastically. "Did your clothes fall off and then did you fall on each other?"

"Dad!" yelled Troy. "Stop. We were drunk. Chad…" Troy knew it right away. He had gone way too far.

"Chad? What about Chad?" asked Mr. Bolton, hotly. "Tell me, Troy, now."

"Never mind, dad," said Troy quickly.

"Did Chad have something too do with this?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"No," said Troy. "He didn't. Forget I mentioned him."

"I'll find out eventually," said Mr. Bolton, "I always do. Now, come on. We're going home."

"No," said Troy, "I'm not gonna go home so you can beat me up and shove me in a closet, again."

"Troy," said Mr. Bolton. "About that…"

"Don't come up with some lame excuse, dad," Troy snapped.

HSM!HSMHSMHSM!HSMHSMHSMH!MHSMHSMHSM

Gabby walked downstairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast, cell phone in hand. She was watching her phone just in case Troy would call for help. Against Gabby's wishes, he had agreed to leave with Mr. Bolton. He said he would call her if he was being abused. Gabby's cell phone had been motionless. She flipped on the T.V. and grabbed a Pop Tart out of the box and ate it cold. Her phone rang. She hastenly picked it up with out looking at the caller I.D. "Troy!" she almost yelled. "Are you okay? Is he hurting you again?"

"Calm down, Gabby, darling. It's me, mom."

"Oh, hi mom," said Gabby. "I was afraid Troy's dad was hurting him again.

"Did he go home?" asked Karen.

"Yes, mom," said Gabriella. "Mr. Bolton kinda bursted into the house this morning looking for Troy, and when he went into the living room, he found the pregnancy test that I accidentally left out last night."

"Uh-oh," said Karen, worriedly. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Everything happened so fast, mom. He kinda came in and ordered Troy to go with him. He calmed down, and he knows that I know he is hurting Troy. He won't try to hurt him right after he leaves. At least that's what Troy told me. I don't know about that, though."

"Keep your cell phone with you just in case," said Ms. Montez. "Call me if anything happens. Promise?"

"Yes,' said Gabby.

"I'm at work. I'm by the phone. Don't hesitate to call."

"Okay mom, bye." Gabriella hung up and continued to watch TV.

---9&$34-+098&$#!

Chad was lying in bed, sleeping in. His door banged open and he sat up looking around. "Wassat?" he asked tiredly. "Roy?" Is at ou?"

"It damn well is me!" yelled Troy. He ran onto the bed and smacked Chad. "You." Slap. "Are." Slap. "The." Slap. "Stupidest." Slap. "Person I have ever.." Slap. "Met." Punch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" bellowed Chad. "Waddid I do?"

"You spiked the punch at the party!"

"So why are you yelling at me? No harm, no foul."

"Gabriella's pregnant! You idiot!"

"Wait? What! She's pregnant!"

"Yes!" yelled Troy. "And it's all your fault."

"I didn't do it with her, Troy. You did."

"We were drunk! It's your fault we were drunk!"

"Stop hitting me, Geeze." Troy let up as Chad got up. "Is this some practical joke?" Troy glared at him. "One can only hope," he said as Troy darted at him, again. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," said Troy. "I just don't know, I love Gabriella. A lot. I guess all I can do is support her."

"You'll make a great daddy," joked Chad. "How many kids have a daddy that is the star of the high school basketball team, and a mommy that is a walking computer? An attractive walking computer to top it off." Troy smiled but whipped it.

"Aahhh! How can I smile at a time like this?"

"And one more thing," said Chad. "How many kids have a daddy with the best best friend ever?" Troy just stared at him.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Troy got Gabriella pregnant?" asked Mrs. Bolton incredulously. "I've gotta sit down." She was in her bedroom with Mr. Bolton. Troy was eavesdropping unnoticed outside the door. "How could he be so stupid?"

"That was my reaction," said Mr. Bolton frustrated.

"Well, we can't really blame them," added Mrs. Bolton.

"What?" asked Mr. Bolton.

Troy had a puzzled look on his face outside the door. "Well, come on Jack, we had Troy when you were eighteen, and I was seventeen."

"Yeah well, that's different. You were a year older."

"Yes, but they will be seventeen soon." Troy smiled outside the door. His mother had made this easier for him.

"It's like Déjà vu," his mother said smiling. Mr. Bolton glared at her. Her smile disappeared. "No, you're right." Troy's smile disappeared along with hers. Never mind he thought. This was about to get harder. What was everyone else gonna think?"

Gabriella made it to the bathroom just in time. She threw up into the toilet. She desperately wanted to call Troy. She knew she would throw up many more times, and that she couldn't call him every time. She would have to teach herself to deal with it. The phone rang. It was Taylor.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Taylor screamed in to the receiver.

_Cliff Hanger! Well sorta! I get the computer next at about 9:00 tonight. Next chapter should be up by 10 hopefully…review me please this one is short because I had to speed write it again.. enjoy… XOXO, Christine))_


	8. Losing Medicine

**CHAPTER 8**

_((Hey everybody! I love the reviews Im getting!Keep sending them!Its 530 right now I know I got some unexpected online time so hopefully 2 or 3 more chapters today let me warn you in weekdays ill be able to write more but maybe a chapter a day possibly less than that I wanna make this really long.. or I might end it sometime and write another one I haven't decided yet…R&R enjoy XOXO, Christine))_

**Losing Medicine**

"What?" asked Gabriella. She had a feeling that Taylor knew everything.

"You and Troy must be so….I don't know how you'd feel about something like this," Taylor answered.

"About what?" Gabriella decided to pretend she didn't know what Taylor was talking about.

"The baby!" squealed Taylor.

"How..?"

"Oh, Troy got mad at Chad and started like beating him up. Well, not really. He just slapped him a lot blaming him because of the alcoholic punch. Then Chad called and told me."

"Really?" said Gabriella not the happiest with Troy at the moment.

"Oh, Gabby don't get mad at Troy," said Taylor energetically, "he was fighting for you."

"I didn't want Troy to tell the world, though," replied Gabby.

"He swore Chad to secrecy who swore me to secrecy. So only we know. We won't tell anyone. We promise."

"You better not," replied Gabby.

Troy and Gabriella were strolling through the halls of East High heading towards the theatre for free period rehearsal 3 weeks later. When they arrived there, Mr. Bolton was waiting for them. "Troy," he said, "you're coming to free period workout, now."

"I have rehearsal," replied Troy.

"Not anymore," said Coach Bolton. "You're skipping rehearsal, today."

"Why?" asked Troy.

"Don't question my decisions."

"Now, Bolton…." Began Miss Darbus.

"Don't now Bolton me, Darbus," Coach interrupted her.

"It's my day to have the boy practice for the musicale."

"Well, I'm his father. "I know what's best for him."

"Of course you do," replied Miss Darbus sarcastically.

"Dad," spoke up Troy, "I'll skip Free Period Workout, today. I have some serious practicing to do." Miss Darbus smiled at Troy's statement.

"Troy," snapped Bolton, "I thought you said that the musical wouldn't interfere with basketball. It is right now."

"You're making it interfere," retorted Troy.

"Troy," said Mr. Bolton. "I've been letting you miss some workouts for it, but I feel you aren't ready to play our next game against Claremont.(I made up the school) So, I have decided that you are not allowed to sing anymore. At least not until the season is over."

"You can't do that!" yelled Troy.

"I already did."

"Let's Go, Wildcats! Come on! Move it! You're slow! Claremont is faster than that!" Coach Bolton yelled at practice after school. Troy was supposed to be painting scenery for the musical, but since his father ad made the theatre and off limits territory, there was no way he could. Jack Bolton had pulled Troy out of the musical and had informed him that he had to set his mind on basketball and only basketball. He then casually had added that Troy was not allowed to go near the theatre ever. He had given the teachers strict orders to make sure he didn't ever go near the "Chapel of the Arts" as Miss Darbus called it. Troy thought he had gone way too far with that. Now, his dad was working him harder than ever at practice. Troy was getting short of breath and light-headed from the running, so he snuck off to the water fountain in the hall and enjoyed the sweet refreshing feeling of the water. Bad idea. When Troy went back into the gym, everyone was staring at him. "You know, Troy," said Coach Bolton from across the gym, "I don't allow water breaks. Do you think it's fair that while everyone else is working hard, you're slacking in the hallway?"

"Sorry, Coach," Troy mumbled.

"So, to make up for the part of practice that you missed, you have sprint suicides for the rest of practice. (I hope everyone knows what they are.. I'm a bball player so I run them all the time)Don't let me see you going slow," Coach Bolton said to him. "Now, go." Troy just stared at him. "Now!" he yelled.

Troy ran for an hour. At the end of practice, he tore out of there to avoid his dad. He was showered and dressed before some of the guys had even started to get ready to shower. Usually, the guys talked in the locker room but Troy just went off on his on. He quickly went up to the secret spot. Gabriella was waiting for him. She gave him a hug.

"I'm quitting the musical," she said. "I'm not gonna sing with anybody except you."

"I'm gonna sing," Troy said. "My mom supports the musical. I'll complain to her about my dad, and she'll talk to him about it. If that doesn't work, then I'm quitting basketball."

"No," Gabriella gasped. "Don't quit what you love. It's not worth it."

"I don't love basketball," replied Troy. "I love singing. I thought I loved basketball, but it turns out I was completely wrong. I love singing and I love you."

"What happened at practice, today?" asked Gabriella as if she knew something bad happened.

"I had to run sprint suicides for an hour."

"Why? Won't that wear the team down?"

"The team didn't run them. I did."

"Why?"

"Because I was dehydrated and short of breath so I got a drink."

"He got mad at you for getting a drink of water?"

"Yep."

"He's crazy!"

"Something's wrong with Troy," said Chad to the whole basketball team. "He seems really depressed." The whole team was in the locker room discussing the events of that particular practice.

"He's probably just mad because he had to run suicides," said Jason. "That was brutal what coach did to him."

"Well Troy did get a drink and we never are allowed too," said TJ. (I made TJ up. He's just a random basketball man) "Just because his dad is a coach, he's not above the rules." Chad gave him a cold stare. "Just kidding," he added.

"Very funny,' said Chad still staring at him. "We have to find out what's wrong otherwise we don't stand a chance against Claremont. So, here's what we're gonna do. Jason, Zeke, and I will find out what's wrong. I have a feeling it's something to do with Coach. So, try to butter Coach up a bit. I don't have any ideas for you guys. Be creative. Got it, good." He stared at the team. "What team?" he shouted beginning the team cheer.

"Wildcats," everybody else mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" Chad yelled. "What team?" Everybody just stared. "Never mind. Just work on buttering up coach." He walked out.

Troy and Gabriella were kissing on the roof. Chad unknowingly came up with Zeke and Jason at his heels. "Oops," Chad said.

"Once again Chad demonstrates bad timing," said Troy annoyed. "What do you want?"

"To find out what's wrong," replied Chad. "We aren't stupid. There's something between you and you're dad and we wanna help because we're your friends and we need you for Claremont."

"Is that the only reason you guys talk to me?" asked Troy. "Because you need me for the latest game? Do you guys actually care about my feelings?"

"Troy, come on," replied Chad, "we've been best friends since preschool. That should speak for it self." Troy just stared. "We hate to see you like this."

"He made me quit the musical," Troy said not making eye contact. "Well he didn't make me quit, he walked up to Miss Darbus and said I was banned from the theatre."

"Oh know," said Chad. "This is great. We had this huge plan to come see you in the musical. Your dad's heard you sing. You're awesome."

"Not to my dad."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Jason.

"No," said Troy. "I'm gonna go to my mom for help. She'll be sympathetic. She has always wanted me to try something new."

"Okay, then," said Zeke. "We'll let you two resume. Here are some cookies I baked." He threw a giant bag of cookies at the two of them. The three guys quickly ran down the stairs.

"So what're we gonna do?" asked Jason when they were out of earshot.

"We're gonna help Troy with his plan, except he's not gonna know we're helping him. We're gonna butter up Coach," replied Chad. "Let's hope it will work."

Gabriella sat in her room doing her homework. Somebody knocked on her door. "Come in," she called. Gabriella open and closed the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," replied Gabby.

"Chad told me about Mr. Bolton making Troy quit the musical. I'm sorry."

"Chad tells you a lot. Doesn't he?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, he does. Sue him. We hope Troy's plan works and that Mr. Bolton will reconsider."

"I doubt it," replied Gabriella mournfully.

"Now that's not the way you should look at it," lectured Taylor. "Troy's mom might be able to convince him."

"Doubt it," said Gabby starting to cry. Being five weeks pregnant, her hormones were running high. "He has almost no time. The performances are next week."

"That's plenty of time," said Taylor. "Be positive, Gabby."

"I can't," cried Gabriella, getting up from her chair and running into the bathroom slamming the door. Taylor pounded on it.

"Come on, Gabby, open up."

"No!" Taylor waited for about an hour. Gabriella finally emerged. All her make up was smeared. "Taylor, I didn't know you were still here."

"I'm not giving up against your hormones," replied Taylor. Gabriella laughed.

$$$$$#$&(())))($#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()

Troy was out shooting some hoops. It was his old habit that used to calm him. Sinking some free throws used to be his medicine. Not any more though. Now his only medicine was singing. Singing and Gabriella. Mr. Bolton had taken away singing, and he disapproved greatly of Gabriella. Troy couldn't sink anything. He wasn't even close. He was chucking up air balls and it was reaching his last nerve. After the worst shot yet, he threw the ball at the fence and laid down in the grass. He had lost his medicine.

TBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGMTBGM

_((How'd everybody like it? Please review.. the next chapter should be up tonight some time.. I have to bake cookies now for my brother who is going back to college.. Just like Zeke…I'm open for ideas even though I have some of my own already.. I would love more. I hope you like everything so far. XOXO, Christine))_


	9. Composure Slip

**CHAPTER 9**

_((Hi again everybody, im beginning the next chapter now yay I hope to get 2 more out tonight thanks for all the reviews I try to respond to all of them…im sorry if I miss you.. so review of last chapter: mr. bolton says troy cant sing anymore, chad and the basketball fellas come up with a plan to cheer Troy up so they can beat Claremont, and Gabby's hormones take over her temporarily, Troy discovers basketball is no longer fun for him…I have some plans for this chapter youll just have to read and find out.. R&R _

_XOXO, Christine))_

**Composure Slip**

Troy laid on his bed reading his script. He felt like crying. His father had robbed him off the thing he loved. His music. He had grown to treasure it more than basketball. It was just so relaxing, and there was no pressure. Now, he couldn't have it. His father had already informed him of how hard he was going to work him to prepare for Claremont. Troy didn't care. He didn't care about the game. He didn't care about the outcome. Win or lose, he'd still be depressed. Finally, Troy lost the composure he had built up playing basketball. He let go of his script, and had a good cry.

SADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSAD

"But Troy loves singing," said Mrs. Bolton. She was having a little chat with her husband in their bedroom. She didn't have the same views as Jack Bolton on the subject.

"He's allowed to do more than just play basketball. It's not healthy to be focused on only one thing."

"He can focus on his grades," replied Jack. "Then, maybe he'll pull them up and it'll increase his chances of a basketball scholarship to a place like Duke."

"But you only want him to focus on grades for basketball," said Sarah Bolton. "So technically, that can be associated with basketball."

"Sarah, Troy's "singing thing" is making us grandparents. He got his singing partner pregnant. If it wasn't for singing, this never would have happened."

"You have a point."

"See!"

"But why did you ban him from the theatre part of the school?"

"It's for his own good. So he won't run into any temptations."

Mrs. Bolton shook her head. "I still think you're wrong."

"Honey, this Gabriella girl has manipulated him into loving singing. He only likes to sing because he likes her. She basically has forced him not too like basketball. Once, he rules a game or two, he'll be back to normal. Trust me. You have always said that the first thing you committed to was the principal commitment. Well, he committed to basketball, first, and frankly, there's no way he can do both at the same time. They lined up and understudy for his person in the show. I'm sure the understudy will be even better than Troy."

Mrs. Bolton sighed. "You used my own words against me," she said. "Talk it out with Troy. I'll leave it up to you too."

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#

"Gabby!" yelled Karen Montez up the stairs. "It's dinner time."

"One second!" replied Gabby.

"You need to eat now! For the baby!"

"Coming, mom!"

Gabriella came down stairs. She had clearly been crying. "What's the matter?" asked her mother.

"Mr. Bolton isn't going to allow Troy to do the musical."

"Oh, Gabby, I'm so sorry," replied her mother pulling her into a hug. "Why not?"

"He says it interferes with basketball. I think it's because of me. Me and my baby."

"Oh no. It is not because of you and the baby," Karen comforted her. "Mr. Bolton wants Troy to focus on basketball. Aren't they at a pretty crucial point in the season?"

"Yes," said Gabriella. "He's afraid that Troy's singing will keep the team from winning."

"I can see what he means, but he's still wrong."

"Troy?" Mr. Bolton knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," Troy said.

Mr. Bolton opened the door. Troy was sitting on his bed, his knees hunched up to his chest, with his arms pulling them. (have fun picturing that. Sorry.) "Have you been crying?" asked Mr. Bolton disgustedly. "Come on, Troy, this is no way for a tough basketball player to act. You're being a wimp."

"Stop," said Troy firmly. "I don't care what you have to say. What, did you come back to attempt to ruin my life even more? Are you gonna tell me that I'm not allowed to see Gabriella any more?" Troy had a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't disrespect me, Troy. I hate to see you unhappy. I really do. But, you have a commitment to your team. You can't just abandon them in the middle of the season for a school musical. It's not fair to the team."

"It's not fair to me to put so much pressure on me about basketball," Troy snapped.

"Hey," replied Jack Bolton, "I just want you to be the best you can be. It takes hard work. You have tremendous talent, Troy. Don't waste it."  
"I'm not," snapped Troy, his voice slightly rising, "that's why I'm singing. Because I have talent there on that stage. That's the talent I'd rather pursue. Not basketball."

"Troy, you're just…"

"I am not going through a phase!" Troy was yelling now. "Singing is my true passion. It's a pity it took me so long to realize that!"

"I am your father!" yelled Jack, "and I know what is best for you. I heard you sing, Troy. You're good. But not great. You're much better at basketball.'

"What do you know!

"Everything, young man! Lower your voice right now!"

"Or what?"

Mr. Bolton stood up and started towards Troy. Troy dodged him, ran out of his room, jumped the stairs two at a time, fumbled the keys off the key rack, bursted out the door into his car, and drove away. He sped to Gabriella's house. Looking back he noticed that his dad wasn't following him. He relaxed and slowed down to the speed limit, occasionally glancing out his mirrors to make sure that his dad wasn't chasing him. He arrived at Gabriella's and unlocked the door with the spare key. Gabriella had told him of the key's location in case there ever was an emergency. He called this one.

"Hello?" He called inside the house. "Gabby?"

"Upstairs," she called back. He walked up the stairs into her room. She was reading a book. Troy was sweating. "Troy," she asked, "what's wrong?"

"My dad," he said. "We were having a little chat, and then we got into a fight, and then he tried to grab me but I ran away."

"Oh ,Troy," she said hugging him. "Thank God you're okay. Does your mom know about what your dad does to you?"

"I don't think so,' said Troy, "my parents bedroom is all the way on the other side of the house. You can't hear anything. He always does it after she goes to bed."

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Gabby stroking his hair.

"She won't believe me," said Troy. "She loves my dad, and besides, I think she's afraid of him sorta."

"That's terrible," said Gabriella.

Kelsi was looking over the musical for Twinkle Towne. She dearly wished that Troy and Gabriella could both do the part. Gabriella had already made it clear that if Troy didn't sing, then neither would she. She put the song Breaking Free on her piano stand, and began to play it. She imagined Troy and Gabby singing it at the callbacks. And then she began to sing along:

_We're soarin, flyin,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating Space between Us_

_Til We're Separate Hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength To Believe_

_We're Breaking Free_

_We're Soaring Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

Kelsey had to stop after that. She felt like she was going through what Troy and Gabriella were going through. After all, she was only a pianist she thought to herself. But then, she thought again. Sharpay and Ryan had thought her as just the pianist, an unimportant little thing, while Troy and Gabriella thought she was one of the most important parts of the show. After all, according to them, without Kelsi, there was no show. Now she really wished they were doing the part.

_Howdja like it. Reviews please.. hopefully I can get another chapter out tonight.. I think so but I am not positive…I hope everyone likes the story so far… theres more to come…I haven't decided on the gender of the baby…but I have been thinking about names for both…. I'll probably choose right when the baby is born... thanks for all the reviews keep it up…. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully in about an hour.. XOXO, Christine_


	10. Word Fire

**CHAPTER 10**

_((Hey everyone me again thanks for all the reviews you guys are great…it's the 10th chapter so exciting…im tired so I don't know how long this ones gonna be…it depends on when I run out of ideas…last chapter: troy's mom gives into Troy's dad, Gabby tells her mom about Troy being banned from singing, Troy escapes his dad but his dad didn't chase him, kelsi dearly wishes Troy and Gabriella were in the musical…here comes the next chapter……R&R XOXO, Christine))_

**Word Fire**

Troy woke up in Gabriella's guest room. He had stayed there overnight because he was afraid to go home. He got up and walked into Gabby's room. Gabriella apparently had overslept. Troy walked over to the bed and gave her a wake up kiss.

"Five more minutes, mom," she moaned.

"Like your mom would kiss you like that," Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella opened her eyes. "Troy, I forgot you were here." She looked at her clock. "Oh, crap, I overslept." She started to get up when she turned a shade of green and leaped the rest of the way off the bed and scrambled into the bathroom just in time. Troy followed her in. "I am getting good at this," Gabriella moaned.

Troy rubbed her back. "You're okay," he said. "I'm right here."

Ms. Montez wouldn't let Troy and Gabby go to school until Gabriella convinced her that she felt fine and the nausea was gone. "You don't want to throw up in the middle of class," she said.

Since Gabby was a bit weaker than usual, Troy went with her to free period rehearsal. He had told Chad to tell his dad that he would be late. Troy was going to sing for half of the rehearsal and then run off to the gym for practice. Troy and Gabriella decided today was the day that they would break Gabriella's pregnancy to Miss Darbus. Since she had been dealing with morning sickness all morning, she would have to slow down and not work as hard.

"Ready?" asked Gabby while they were standing outside the auditorium.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Let's hope her reaction is better than your dad's," Gabby said. She gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around her, and they proceeded into the auditorium.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton," said Miss Darbus as they walked up to her. "I thought you were banned from the auditorium."

"I was..I mean am," said Troy. "But, I decided that my dad wasn't gonna stop me from doing this musical."

"That is true theatre spirit," replied Miss Darbus happily. "I admire that. It shows that you really care about the musical." She had a big smile on her face.

"Miss Darbus," said Gabriella, "I…we have something we need to tell you."

Miss Darbus's smile drooped slightly. "Yes?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this," said Gabriella. "Troy?"

"Well…uh…you see," he said nervously. "Um…Gabriella…well…Gabriella is…um…well she's…um…she's pregnant."

Miss Darbus's smile vanished quicker than a flash of lightning. "What?" she asked incredulously. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Your mission was to ruin my musicale, wasn't it?"

"No, Miss Darbus," said Gabriella. "It wasn't. I promise. It happened after callbacks."

"Well, it is a good thing Ryan and Sharpay have been focusing on their roles as understudies, otherwise you would have just ruined the performance."

"Wait," said Troy, "no, no ,no. The musical is next week. Gabriella and I can still perform. She just has to be careful. She can't work too hard. We still want to do the musical. We just wanted you to know."

"Okay," said Miss Darbus, "dear, if you need to stop and relax for a minute, you just tell me. I will gladly allow you too."

"Thank you so much Miss Darbus," said Gabriella.

"Anything for my two stars." She gave them a small smile.

Gabriella and Troy thought that nobody had heard them because the auditorium was empty when they went to tell her. Little did they know, one of the behind-the-scenes workers had heard the whole thing. He quickly ran through the halls shouting, "Troy Bolton got Gabriella Montez pregnant!" The word spread like wildfire. Within seven minutes, word had gotten through the whole school.

All of the other cast members had heard right before they walked into the auditorium. They all gave Gabriella dirty looks which puzzled her. Everyone usually was so nice to her. She was probably the most liked of the whole drama club. She suddenly felt incredibly nauseous. She bolted from the auditorium, Troy following close behind her. She ran into the nearest girls' bathroom and threw up. It was a good thing that the bathroom was vacant at the time, because Troy had followed her in there ignoring the sign.

Gabriella felt better within minutes and they returned to the auditorium for rehearsal. Troy ended up staying the whole time which was bound to earn him a nice yelling from his dad. He was to the point where he really didn't care.

When Gabriella and Troy walked into the lunchroom, the room immediately fell silent. All heads were turned towards them. Not knowing what was going on, they just stood there until Chad and Taylor rescued them.

"Let's get outta here," Chad said. They went and ate outside in a vacant area.

"Why was everyone staring at us?" asked Gabriella. Did Miss Darbus tell everyone about Gabriella's pregnancy?

"What do you mean why were they staring?" asked Taylor. "Word travels like wildfire around here. Who did you tell?"

"What do you mean who did I tell?" Gabriella asked.

"Who did you tell about being pregnant! Duh!" exclaimed Chad.

"No one," replied Troy. "Well, we told Miss Darbus, but no one overheard us."

"Somebody said that some kid working behind-the-scenes overheard you," said Taylor. "He ran off and told the whole school."

"Oh God!" Gabriella started to cry. "Now everyone knows. We didn't want it to get out this way." Troy put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"it's okay," he said, "everything is gonna be okay."

"No it's not," Gabriella cried, "now everyone knows."

She threw up into the grass. Troy held her close to him. She continued to cry. "Gabby," he said, "I wanna take you home. You don't need to be here right now. Come on. Let's go." She didn't argue with him. He led her off to the office.

"Hi," he said to the secretary who just stared at them. Apparently, it had made it around the teachers' lounge, too. "You probably know about the big news flying around. Gabriella isn't feeling well, and neither am I. We would like permission to leave. As in, drive home."

"I'll have to tell your dad, Mr. Bolton, and call your mom, Ms. Montez. Please take a seat while I do so."

She stayed on the phone for a good five minutes. Fist, calling Gabriella's mom, and then Troy's dad. She stayed on the line with Mr. Bolton for a while before hanging up and giving them permission to leave. Troy and Gabriella both went back to Gabby's house.


	11. Waterless

**CHAPTER 11**

_((Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews… I am gonna write chapter 11, hopefully I can get another chapter or two out today but im not sure, im sorry….I've become addicted to writing this…Last Chapter: EVERYBODY FOUND OUT ABOUT GABRIELLA"S BABY! Let's see what is gonna happen now FYI: It has been three weeks since the last chapter…they beat Claremont…Troy did the musical with Gabriella…I know some people may be disappointed because I skipped time, but what about the spring musical?… please R&R XOXO, Christine))_

**Waterless**

Troy walked into school without Gabriella. She had decided to stay home, today. He had wanted to stay with her, but she made him go to school.

"Hey," said Chad from behind grabbing Troy's shoulders. "Where's Gabriella?"

"She decided to stay home, today. She's had one to many people give her the stare."

"Don't you usually stay home with her?"

"She made me come."

"Why?"

"She cares more about my grades than I do," replied Troy. Chad smiled.

"I care more about your grades than you do. If you get bad grades, we lose."

"Why is everything about basketball with you?" asked Troy.

"Because it's my life," replied Chad, smiling. "You know that."

"Actually, Chad, your girlfriend is your life," said Taylor walking up behind them giving Chad a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Gabby?" she asked Troy.

"At home," replied Troy.

"Why aren't you with her?" she asked.

"She made me come." He pulled out his cell phone, and pressed 1, Gabriella's speed dial number.

Taylor looked puzzled. "Didn't you just leave her?"

"Yeah," said Troy holding the phone up to his ear, "but she was throwing up. I wanna make sure she's okay."

"Ahhh," said Sharpay walking up behind them. "That's so nice."

"Shush," Troy motioned at her. 'I'm on the phone. Gabby? How are ya feeling? Still. I'll come home. I don't care about my classes. But…. Fine, I'll call you as often as I can. I'll come home for lunch. Okay. Bye."

"We're allowed to leave for lunch?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know, and I don't care," replied Troy. The bell rang and they headed off to Miss Darbus's class.

"Good morning, everyone," she said. "Mr. Bolton, do you know where Miss Montez is?"

"She's sick."

The class began to mumble to each other. Troy turned around. They immediately fell silent. "Now that's enough of that," snapped Miss Darbus. "I have a few announcements. There will be a pep rally tomorrow for the basketball game against Hillsdale." (made up school) She seemed to find that announcement rather disgusting. She continued. "Auditions for the spring musicale will be next Friday during free period. We will have pairs auditions as well as singles auditions. Our composer, Kelsi Nielson, will be available for rehearsals. Set up a time with her if you need it. And finally, I would like to remind you that the use of cell phones is strictly prohibited AT ALL TIMES! Some people still don't understand that." She stared at Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and Sharpay. They all squirmed in their seats. Her cold stares made them uncomfortable.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Troy asked Gabby as he walked into her bathroom after letting himself into the house.

"They call it morning sickness," moaned Gabriella. "It's more like all day sickness." She threw up again.

Troy rubbed her back. "That's it. I'm not going back to school," he said.

"Troy.." she began.

"Don't tell me no," he said. "I am not leaving you." She threw up again. "Have you called your doctor? There might be something wrong."

"Yeah," said Gabriella. "I have an appointment tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"Sure," replied Troy, rubbing her back.

!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+

Gabriella and Troy walked into the O.B. department (don't know what it's called) of the hospital. They felt uncomfortable. All of the people in the waiting room were considerably older than she was. She signed in at the front desk getting a weird stare from the receptionist. She sat down getting stares from all the pregnant women.

"This is really awkward," she whispered into Troy's ear.

"Haven't you been here before?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but the waiting room was basically empty. I hope they get me in fast." She stared around uncomfortably. "I'm thirsty," she said. She got up and headed towards the water dispenser. Halfway there, she got really dizzy and plopped down into an empty chair.

_**GABRIELLA'S POV**_

"Gabriella?" Troy called her name. "Are you all right?" He asked her. He seemed so far away. It sounded like he was miles away. Blackness began to engulf Gabriella. Down, Down, Down. She felt like she was falling. Finally, the darkness fell over her, and she knew no more.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**REGULAR POV**_

Troy sat by Gabriella's bed in ICU. She was hooked up to a ventilator. He was worried. She had been unconscious for 5 hours. She had an I.V. inserting medicine into her veins. Gabriella's mom was on her way. She had driven up to a friend's house four hours away for the day. Troy had waited until Gabriella was settled in before calling her afraid to leave her side. Chad and Taylor were going to stop at the hospital as soon as school was out.

"Mr. Bolton?" asked a middle-aged brunette woman.

"That's me," he replied.

"We have identified Gabriella's problem. She's dangerously dehydrated. Her condition shouldn't be a danger to her pregnancy, but we will have to keep an eye on the baby. The baby is fine," the doctor said responding to Troy's panic-stricken look. "We will have to keep Gabriella here for a few days just as a precaution. We have hooked her up to a ventilator just to help support her breathing. It was unnatural. Once she wakes up, we'll remove it. We'll move her out of ICU, tonight hopefully. Oh, and by the way, I'm Doctor Stanford. If you need anything, there's a nurse button. Call me when she wakes up." She pointed to the nurse pad. Troy returned to Gabriella's side. He held her hand.

About an hour later, Taylor and Chad ran in, in complete hysterics. "Oh my God!" yelled Taylor. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," said Troy. "She's just dehydrated."

"Then why is she hooked up to that?" Chad asked pointing at the ventilator.

"Just to support her breathing," replied Troy. "Calm down, you two."

About 20 minutes later, Karen Montez ran in tears falling down her face. "Gabby, Oh my goodness," she cried. "Is she okay? What did the doctor say?"

"She's dehydrated," explained Troy, "because of the baby. The doctor said she'll wake up soon."

"Then why is she hooked up to a ventilator?" Ms. Montez half screamed.

"Just to assure her breathing," replied Troy. "Here, I'll call the doctor, and she'll explain everything. He pressed the nurse's button. An old nurse walked in instantaneously.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We need to speak to the doctor," replied Ms. Montez.

"I'll get her."

The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Gabriella's mother. I was wondering if you could explain the situation to me."

"Of course," replied Dr. Stanford. She explained the situation to her. Troy sat there holding Gabriella's hand, half listening. He wished she would wake up. He wanted to be able to look into her beautiful eyes. He wondered if he imagined it, but he swore Gabriella squeezed his hand back. He looked up at her eyes. They fluttered.

"Gabby?" he asked. "Gabby?"

Gabriella's heart machine suddenly blasted a long hard beep. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. Gabriella had flat-lined. Troy had never seen anyone move so fast. The doctor leaped to Gabriella's side. In a matter of seconds, five nurses hustled in.

"It's okay," the doctor said, "false alarm. The wire slipped out of place, so it couldn't feel a pulse."

A tear had started to fall down Troy's face. He didn't bother to wipe it away. He sat by Gabriella's side and the tear fell onto Gabriella's face. He was about to wipe it away, when Gabriella opened her eyes. "Gabby," he said. 'It's me, Troy."

Gabriella looked around scared.

"It's okay, Gabriella," said the doctor. "Do you know where you are?" Gabriella shook her head. "You are in the hospital. You passed out in the O.B. department. The tube in your throat is a ventilator. We'll take it out now. I need you to take a deep breath in. When I say too, blow out. Take a deep breath in." Gabriella did as she said. "Okay, now blow." Gabriella blew and the ventilator slipped out of her mouth. She began to cough violently. After about half of a minute, the coughing subsided. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"How long?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"About 6 hours," Troy replied.

Gabriella sat up. Her mom rushed over and squeezed her half to death into a hug. "Mom," Gabriella said weakly. "Careful, the baby."

"Oh right," replied Ms. Montez.

"Hey," she said weakly to Chad and Taylor.

"You had us so worried!" Taylor was crying. "Troy called in the middle of school and said you were here. We wanted to come right away, but the school wouldn't let us."

_((Howdja like it? Did I scare you with the flat-lining? Sorry if I did, I just couldn't resist. I'll hopefully be able to update tonight, but I am not positive…please review… XOXO, Christine))_


	12. Sticking Up Friends

**CHAPTER 12**

_((Hey everybody, I hoped you like the last chapter it adds a little complication.. I hope nobody is too mad at me about faking Gabby's flat-line…I couldn't resist the temptation…Last Chapter : Gabriella in the hospital for dehydration…I hope you like this next chapter please R&R XOXO, Christine))_

**Sticking Up Friends**

That night, Gabby was moved out of ICU. Even though Troy's dad understood about missing free period workout and practice, he still made Troy leave despite Troy's objections. Troy would leave at 9 pm and arrive at 8 am. He didn't bother with school or basketball. His parents didn't even try to make him leave between the hours of eight in the morning and nine in the evening. He would eat breakfast before he went to the hospital. In the middle of the day, lunch would be brought to him, and when he went home that night, dinner would be on the table for him.

"When can I leave?" Gabriella asked Dr. Farris, her new doctor.

"Hopefully tomorrow," she responded.

"Will I be able to go back to school?"

Dr. Farris laughed, "We'll see."

Taylor brought in a huge pile of all the homework Gabriella had missed. "Wow, that's a lot!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"It's only half," replied Taylor. "Chad's coming in with even more."

He followed her, staggering under the weight a little bit. Troy helped them set it on a chair. "Why don't you guys take it to her house," he said. "Gabby shouldn't work while she's in the hospital."

"She told us to bring it here, dude," replied Chad.

"I gotta begin to catch up," explained Gabriella.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Promise me," he said to Gabby. "Don't do any homework until you are discharged."

"But.." Troy silenced her with a look. "Fine." She pouted.

Gabriella was discharged the next day. Troy and her mom stayed with her all day. They made her stay in bed. She read from her books, attempting to learn everything she missed. "Ugh, this math is hard."

"Did I hear you right?" Troy joked. "Did you just say something was hard?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Troy walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"If it's hard for you, then it'll be impossible for me."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you it once I learn it." She kissed him. He returned it passionately.

"Well, Ms. Montez," said Dr. Anderson, her O.B. "Your stress level is incredibly high. Too high, in fact. You need some rest. I don't want you going back to school."

"For how long?" asked Gabriella concerned.

"The whole rest of the time you are pregnant."

"What!"

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, but it's what your baby needs."

"Okay," Gabby said sadly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella was now 15 weeks along. Her stomach was rapidly growing. She had finally passed the morning sickness and nausea. She felt more comfortable. She had gotten over the let down of not being able to go back to school. Troy had gotten into the habit of going to school every other day against his parents wishes. Gabriella didn't seem to mind except for the fact that his grades were rapidly slipping. She got visitors everyday. On this particular day, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason were coming to visit her.

"Hey," said Sharpay as she walked in. "How are you?"

"Good," said Gabriella. "Not nauseous."

"Good," said Taylor. They brought their homework in and they all had a study session for about three hours. Troy stayed overnight in the guest room once again. He did that every other day, too. Once again, against his parent's wishes. Gabriella, on the other hand, loved it.

"Ssshh, Chad do your feet have to be so loud?" Sharpay hissed at Chad.

"Sorry," Chad hissed back.

Zeke was carrying a huge cake. It was Gabriella and Troy's sixth month anniversary since Gabriella became pregnant. It was July. Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad all gathered quietly outside of Gabriella's room. They all listened. They could hear Troy and Gabriella talking in the room.

"Okay, everybody," Sharpay whispered. "One, two, three." She threw open the door.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. Troy and Gabby were clearly surprised.

"Whoa! We weren't expecting this," said Troy. "We thought we were the only ones who remembered this."

"How could we forget?" asked Zeke. "Like how the cake says happy sixth months?"

"Yeah," Gabby said. "You guys completely surprised us. We weren't expecting this."

"Good," said Taylor, "then we were successful. We miss you at school. It's old news now. Other stuff has happened. Your pregnancy rumors have been laid to rest. At least until the baby is born."

"Don't ruin my good mood," Gabby said.

"Okay, then, so let's all eat cake," said Kelsi trying to avoid any problems.

They ate, talked, listened to music, and watched movies. "This was really fun," Gabriella said. "We should do this again!"

"How about every Friday night," Ryan suggested.

"Okay," said Troy. "Sounds fun."

Gabriella and Troy were at the pool with the gang. Gabby couldn't swim so she stayed out talking with Troy. "You can go in if you want," she said to him.

"No, I'd rather stay with you," Troy said.

Chad and Taylor got out of the pool laughing. Taylor was wearing a blue bikini and Chad had red swim trunks. "Hey you guys," said Taylor. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," said Gabriella, "all the people at school are staring at my stomach a bit, but I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Good," said Chad. "They'll stop after a while. Hey what are you lookin at?" He yelled at a little girl staring at Gabby's stomach curiously. She ran away crying. "Yeah, that's right!" yelled Chad after her.

"Chad," Taylor slapped him. "That was mean."

"Well she was being rude." Chad retorted. Taylor's look silenced him.

_((Hope everybody liked it! Reviews please! Hopefully I can write more tonight!_

_XOXO, Christine))_


	13. Big Birthday Present

**CHAPTER 13**

_((hey everyone…I know it took me longer than intended to get this out…but let me tell ya… im not the only one who does this…thanks for all the reviews…wow were gonna hit 100 pretty soon…exciting…I've been skipping through time because I wanna cover more after the nine months…it's been eight months in this chapter…I hope you have enjoyed everything so far…R&R…enjoy…XOXO, Christine))_

**Big Birthday Present**

Gabriella sat on her bed with Troy. She had become so big and far along that her feet were starting to swell. She needed support from Troy when she stood up. The doctor had said that the swollen and achy muscles were part of her condition, and that they were normal. She said they were a side effect to the stress and to the medications. She had to take numerous meds that would keep her hydrated and healthy. If she were to get an infection, she risked endangering her baby's life as well as her own. As time went on, she grew more and more paranoid. She no longer would accept visitors except for Troy and her mother. The doctor explained that this was hormonal and normal. She'd be worried if Gabriella wasn't having these problems. Gabriella had given up on homework and reading. She was extremely careful about what she ate and drank. She didn't like to leave the house. She was obsessed about her baby's health. Troy had tried to get her to so stuff with the gang, but time after time she had refused. He had eventually stopped. He was now spending almost every night at her house and hardly ever graced the school with his presence despite his parents' wishes. They had claimed that after the baby was born, he would have to take some time off. They wanted him to miss as little as possible. Troy and his father agreed that basketball was out of the question for the first half of the season, but they would still consider the second half. Ryan and Sharpay, once again, were starring in the musical. Kelsi was the composer, as she had been for the two previous ones. According to the gang, Troy and Gabby weren't missing out on much.

"Nothing big has happened," Chad told them one day. "You two made all the big stuff happen." He was definitely right. Once the baby was born, everyone was going to begin to talk about them again, and give them weird stares. The people hadn't completely stopped with the bogus rumors, though. As much as the gang tried to hide the rumors from Troy and Gabriella, they were unsuccessful most of the time. The week before last, a rumor had gone around that Troy and Gabriella were going to quit school. That was completely untrue. They both had it worked out. They were going to be home-schooled until the beginning of February.

Gabriella's birthday was two weeks before her due date. The gang had organized a small surprise party for her. They planned on doing what they did when Gabriella hit six months. Quietly tip-toe up to her room, then burst through the door shouting, "Surprise!" Except this time they would bring her lots and lots of presents.

"Chad," hissed Kelsi, "why are your feet so loud? They're always loud."

"Sorry," Chad hissed back.

"Come on everyone," whispered Taylor, "let's get a move on."

They quietly snuck up the stairs to Gabriella's room. Just like her sixth month party, they could hear Gabriella and Troy through the door.

"Okay, everyone, when I say too," whispered Sharpay. "Zeke, how are you with carrying the cake?"

"Fine," said Zeke. "He was carrying a jumbo cake."

"Just don't drop it," Sharpay whispered.

"Let's go in!" he hissed. "The faster we get in there, the less chance I have of dropping this!"

"Okay, one, two, three."

They threw open the door. "Surprise!"

Gabriella screamed. "Geez, you guys scared me," she said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled.

"Thanks, guys," said Gabby, "but you know I can't have visitors. I could get sick."

"Your doctor never said you couldn't have visitors," Taylor pointed out. "She just said to be careful. It's good to be around people. If your secluded, it could throw down your defenses."

"I'm not secluded," replied Gabriella. "Troy is in here with me 24/7, and my mom comes in here multiple times daily."

"You need to be around more than just 2 others."

"I see my doctor and all the patients there."

"That doesn't count," said Chad.

"Let's just eat the cake," said Zeke. "It took forever to bake."

"Wow," said Gabriella. "That's huge!"

"Everyone can have as much as they want that way," said Zeke. "Here, Gabby." He handed her a gigantic slice.

"Wow! That's big!" exclaimed Gabriella. "I don't know if I can eat all of that." Troy grabbed a small corner of Gabriella's cake. "Hey," said Gabby.

"You said you couldn't eat all of that," laughed Troy.

"I changed my mind," said Gabriella. Everybody laughed.

Zeke handed Troy a large piece of cake. "Thanks, man," said Troy, taking a bite.

"Someone's hungry," said Gabriella to Troy.

"I wouldn't be talking," laughed Troy. Gabriella nudged him. "Oww. Oh, sorry." He kissed her cheek.

Chad laughed. "Is that how you apologize now, Troy? If you did something to me, would you apologize and kiss me on the cheek?"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Troy sarcastically. "Gabriella is the only one who gets special treatment." He kissed her on the cheek again. She turned and put her head on his chest.

"When you guys aren't here, Troy does a whole lot more than that, so get out," Gabriella was joking of course.

"OOoohh," all the other said.

"Maybe we can watch," joked Zeke.

"No," said Gabriella and Troy in unison. Everybody laughed. Everybody was in a light-hearted mood. Even Gabriella was smiling, which she usually wasn't doing unless she was kissing Troy. She sat back in bed, enjoying herself.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. As quickly as the smile came, it was gone. It was replaced by a panic stricken fearful look, and Gabriella squeaked, "Troy!"

"What?" he asked. "Gabby, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke," Gabby said quietly.

_((Dun Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger! Sorry! The next chapter will be up really soon, in a matter of and hour and a half or so…I'm sorry, this is short but I couldn't ramble on and I wanted to end the chapter where I did…I hope everyone liked it…and I hope you guys don't want to kill me because of the cliff hanger…next chapter up soon I promise… thanks for all the reviews…there are a lot in my inbox right now…as soon as I post this on fanfic, I'll read them…keep reviewing…XOXO, Christine))_


	14. Special Delivery

**CHAPTER 14**

_((Hey everyone…I hope no one wants to kill me after that cliff hanger…I couldn't resist the temptation…you've gotta have a cliff hanger every once in a while…I hope you've liked this story so far…okay okay…(ducks large objects being thrown)…I'll get on with the story already…Last Chapter: Gabriella's water broke at her surprise birthday party…R&R…enjoy…XOXO, Christine))_

**Special Delivery**

"What?" asked Troy nervously. "Please tell me you were kidding."

"Sorry, honey," Gabriella replied, "not kidding."

"But you're early," said Troy.

"Doesn't matter," replied Gabriella. She began to moan.

"We have to get her to the hospital," said Taylor. "Chad, go start the car. Troy can you carry Gabriella down to the car?"

"I can walk," moaned Gabriella visible pain showing.

"No," said Troy, "I'm carry you." He picked her up and began to walk out of the room.

"We'll all drive to the hospital after you," said kelsi.

"Call our parents," said Troy. "Use Gabby's phone. She has all the numbers on them."

"Okay," said Sharpay. She grabbed the phone and was in business.

Troy carried Gabriella down the stairs. "How ya doing?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Good," said Gabriella weakly. "I can walk if you want me too."

"I don't want you too," said Troy. "I'm fine carrying you." They reached the car and they situated Gabriella and Troy in the back seat. Gabriella was half sitting up, half laying down with support from Troy. She quickly began her contractions. By the time they reached the hospital, she was yelling from the pain. Troy carried her inside the E.R. not knowing where else to go. Gabriella was quickly situated in the maternity ward (I'm not sure what it's called). Her mom came in about 15 minutes after Gabriella did.

Troy didn't really know what to do. His dad had talked to him about it and he had to take a class, but he forgot all of the stuff he learned. Ms. Montez, luckily, knew everything Troy needed to do, and she help him.

Gabriella was in labor for about three and a half hours. Her contractions eventually became closer together and harder. She was yelling and screaming embarrassing Troy in the slightest way. He wondered what a person walking by would think. Gabriella, clearly, didn't care. She just wanted the labor to be over with.

Troy tried holding her hand. But after five contractions, he had to stop. He never knew anyone could squeeze a hand that hard. He felt as if she had crushed every bone. She had also grabbed his hair quite a few times, tugging on it causing Troy to howl with pain. Every time, she would apologize and ask if he was okay once the contractions were over.

Her contractions were less than a minute apart now. There were doctors and nurses preparing for the final birth process. As her contractions became really close, they started to coach her. "Okay," said the doctor. "On your next contraction you will push for ten seconds. One, two ,three, push!" Gabriella yelled louder than ever. They repeated the process until they could see the head. "One last time," the doctor said, "Push!" Gabriella pushed harder than ever, and finally the baby was out.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed the nurse. Gabriella was crying. Troy gave her a kiss. "We'll give her a bath, and then we'll bring her back to you." The nurses walked out. The doctor and one more nurse was left. They checked Gabriella over.

"You have a low temperature," stated the doctor, "but with your condition, we expected that. We're going to give you an I.V. The nurse put it in. "We'll be back in a little while. Try to get some sleep." They left leaving Gabriella, Troy, and Ms. Montez.

"So," said Karen Montez, "any names?"

"Haven," said Gabriella. "Troy and I agreed on that. Haven Rose."

"Montez or Bolton?" asked Karen.

Troy and Gabriella stared at each other. They never thought about that. "I don't know," replied Gabriella, "we'll have to talk about that."

"You've got plenty of time," said Karen. "Gabriella, you should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, probably," said Gabriella. She turned to Troy. "Sorry about your hand." She paused. "And your hair."

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay. You were in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I was," Gabriella admitted. She yawned. "I think I'll get some sleep, now." She fell asleep instantly.

"Gabby!" squeaked Taylor as the whole gang stampeded into the room. Gabriella was holding Haven, and Troy was sitting on the side of the bed with his arm around her. "Is it a girl?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yes," she replied.

"Five bucks," Taylor said holding her hand out to Chad. "I won fair and square."

Chad rolled his eyes and handed her a crisp five dollar bill. Gabriella scowled.

"You made a bet on my baby?" she asked disgusted.

"Just five bucks," said Taylor.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Something Chad would do."

"Hey," Chad said. "It was her idea."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "This is gonna take a while," she said. "So Gabby, what's the baby's name?"

"Haven Rose," she replied.

"Bolton or Montez?" everybody asked.

"Did everybody think about that except us?" Troy asked.

"How could you not?" Chad asked. "It's so important. What name are they gonna put on the back of her uniform? Bolton or Montez?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Chad, we've got awhile."

"What about the birth certificate?" Zeke asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. "We can make it Montez," Troy said. "You are the mommy."

"But you are the daddy," replied Gabriella.

"You went through labor."

"Yeah, but you had to go through getting your hair pulled out and getting your hand crushed."

"I just don't know."

"Why don't we make it Montez?" asked Troy. "And then we can change it later if we need too."

"Okay," said Gabriella. Haven began to fuss. A nurse came in.

"Everything alright?" she asked. "I think the baby is hungry. Feeding time."

Troy and Gabriella took the baby home 3 days later after Gabriella's fever went away. Mr. Bolton had set up a bassinette for Haven while they were in the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had visited them daily. They agreed with the baby being Montez. They had felt she should have Gabriella's name. Troy stayed overnight at Gabriella's helping her with the baby. By the time the baby was three weeks old, Troy and Gabriella were stressed and tired. They hadn't slept through the night once since the baby was born.

"This has reached an all time low," Gabriella said one morning while sipping her coffee. "I am just so tired." Haven began to fuss again. "I'll get her," she said. Troy followed her upstairs. The two of them loved Haven to death and couldn't picture life without her. They had been completely showered by presents from everyone they knew. They were given toys, books, clothes, even diapers. The two of them both hated the diapers. Ms. Montez had taken a week off of work to help Troy and Gabriella take care of Haven during her first week at home.

Taylor and Chad visited everyday after school fussing over Haven. Nobody had ever seen Chad be good with children, but they were all amazed. Haven absolutely loved him and Taylor. The gang visited a couple times each week and Haven was familiarized with them also. Gabriella had gotten over her over-protective thing. She let people hold Haven as long as they were healthy and clean.

"Let's go," said Troy. They walked through the doors of Eat High. Haven was one month old and they were taking her into school just to visit. They went to the office and all their classes just to say hi. No one had been more excited than Miss Darbus.

"Oh, is this the little one," she said as Troy and Gabriella walked into her classroom. Miss Darbus had been completely surprised.

"This is Haven," Gabriella said.

People had finally stopped staring weirdly at Gabriella. They were preoccupied with the baby and thought she was the cutest thing. Mobs of people would fuss over Haven occasionally scaring her. She would put her head on the person who was holding her's shoulder and cry. The only people who held her were her parents and the gang. They didn't want to scare her by handing her off to many people. After the tiring day, Troy and Gabriella decided they were happy that they weren't going back to school yet. They went back to Gabriella's house acting like a happy family.

_((I need to know if you want more…review and tell me…I hope you like what's there…I may write more…it depends on what your reviews tell me…if you want me to write more, I would love ideas…please review…XOXO, Christine))_


	15. Christmas Squealing

**CHAPTER 15**

_((hey so the reviews that I got were all unanimous…they wanted me to keep writing…so I decided to fast forward to Christmas…so yes…this is a Christmas chapter…Christmas in February I know…I hope you've liked everything so far…here goes…R&R please…XOXO, Christine))_

**Christmas Squealing**

Troy was walking around inside the jewelry store looking at all the choices. While looking around, his eyes fell on the diamond rings. He wanted to give one to Gabriella, but he planned on waiting until there senior year, at least. They were too young as juniors. He laid his eyes on a silver heart necklace. He liked it, so he bought it, even though it was expensive. He shrunk a picture of the three of them, Gabriella, Troy, and Haven taken just after Haven got out of the hospital, and put it in there. He took it back to his parents' house and hid it in his room so Gabriella wouldn't find it. He was to the point where he spent every night at Gabriella's house.

He walked into the door to a quiet, peaceful house, something to cherish as it wouldn't stay that way for long. Gabriella was eating lunch in the kitchen.

"Hi honey," Troy said giving her a kiss. "Haven asleep?"

"Yeah," replied Gabriella, "I just fed her."

Troy grabbed some sandwich meat and bread out of the refrigerator and prepared himself a sandwich. "How long has she been asleep?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

He sat down next to her at the table. She was reading a magazine on parenting. Troy took a bite out of his sandwich. The bell rang. "Well, don't all jump at once," he said to Gabriella who couldn't care less. He got up and walked to the door. It was Chad and Taylor. "Hey," he said, "what's up?"

"Nothing really," replied Chad, "we were in the area and we decided to drop by."

"Come on in," said Troy.

"Ah, peace and quiet," said Taylor clearly enjoying it.

"Gabby put her down about fifteen minutes ago."

They walked into the kitchen and Troy resumed eating his sandwich.

"Hey, you two," said Gabriella. "Help yourself to the fridge."

"Thanks, Gabby," said Chad and he dug in.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Chad we came here to visit them, not eat their food."

"An added bonus," replied Chad with his mouth full. "Hey Troy, come with me. I wanna talk to you about something."

"K," said Troy. He followed Chad out. Chad pulled out a jewelry box. "For me?" Troy joked. "I'm so touched." He pretended to cry.

Chad slapped him. "For Taylor, you idiot." He opened up the box and revealed the same necklace that Troy had bought for Gabriella. Troy just stared. "What?" asked Chad.

"You'll never believe this," said Troy, "but I bought the same necklace for Gabriella like a half hour ago."

"Really?" asked Chad. "How ironic is that?"

"Completely," replied Troy.

School was on Christmas break, so Troy and Gabriella had visitors daily. They would occasionally take Haven to other members of the Gang's houses, and other times, they would leave Haven with Ms. Montez and go out with friends or go out just the two of them. On that particular night, they went to Sharpay and Ryan's house. They were all watching Friday the 13th. Taylor would occasionally scream and jump on top of Chad, while all the other couples followed their lead except for Troy and Gabriella.

"Geez," said Sharpay at one point, "you guys are boring now that you have a kid. You're like my parents."

"Well we are parents," Troy pointed out.

"Your also juniors in high school," Chad pointed out. Troy and Gabby rolled their eyes.

When the rest of the group decided to play I Never with beer, Troy and Gabby were hesitant. "We're going home to Haven, tonight," Gabby pointed out. "We can't be drunk."

"You won't be," said Kelsi, "how about five drinks and you're out?"

"Boring," the rest of the group said.

"I'll pass," Troy said.

"Me too," replied Gabriella. "It was fun, guys. I think we should go."

The group begged them to stay. Troy and Gabriella were persistent, and they left.

"So," said Gabby as they got into the car, "it's only eight. Mom doesn't expect us until 11. Wanna do something until then?"

"Sure," said Troy. "Wanna grab some dinner? We didn't really get any."

"Sounds good to me." They went to a small restaurant and ate dinner, then they went to the park. They watched the stars and lost track of time. Troy looked at his watch. It was 11:15.

"Oops," he said. "We'd better go. It's 11:15. They went home."

On Christmas Day, they had agreed that Troy and Gabriella would stay at the Montez's, then they would go to Troy's house for one big dinner. Gabriella's house had a Christmas tree in there family room just like Troy's family does. Troy got gifts from Gabriella, Karen, and even Haven though he suspected it really was from Gabriella. Gabriella fell in love with the heart necklace and had Troy put it on her. She wore it to Christmas dinner at Troy's where Troy got gifts from his parents. Gabriella got a small gift from Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, much smaller than what Mrs. Montez gave Troy. If she cared, she didn't show it. Troy's dad brought up the subject of basketball at dinner, much to Troy's dismay.

"So Troy,' he said. "The team can't wait until you're back to play with us again. We need you. We've been doing okay without you. Better than expected, but if you were there, wow, we'd be unstoppable."

"Let's not talk about this now," said Troy. "It's Christmas."

"Exactly," said Mr. Bolton, "and one of my presents to you is the starting position on the team. Most coaches wouldn't play you, but me, well I'm gonna play you as if you never took time off in the first place."

"Dad," said Troy, "I decided a long time ago that I'm quitting basketball for good. I can't take the stress of a family and basketball."

"Then how are you gonna play for the Lakers?" asked Jack Bolton, his voice rising slightly.

"I'm only sixteen," replied Troy, "I've got time to think."

"No!" shouted Coach Bolton, "you don't. College."

"I already got a scholarship from Duke!" Troy was raising his voice just as much. Haven began to cry. Gabriella picked her up out of the high chair.

"Boys?" asked Mrs. Bolton. "Can you discuss this later? Like tomorrow, or something. It's Christmas. We all should get along."

"Fine," Mr. Bolton pouted. He seemed a lot less warm towards Troy after that.

After dinner and dessert, everybody sat around talking. Troy and his dad avoided each other. Mr. Bolton helped with ladies with the dishes while Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch in the living room with Haven.

"Troy," said Gabriella, "if quitting what you love it because of me…"

"It's not," said Troy. "I want to spend time with my family. Basketball is just not important right now. You and Haven are what I love, not basketball." He gave her a kiss. Haven made a laughed noise.

"Is mommy and daddy kissing funny?" Troy asked Haven tickling her. Haven squealed with excitement. "Yes it is, yes it is." Haven continued to have the time of her life. Gabriella watched the two of them smiling. She liked how Troy himself daddy and Gabriella, mommy.

_((Howdja like it? Troy and his dad now have tension between each other…remember that…please review and give me ideas I have some of my own but its always great to hear from all of you…next chapter coming soon…probably in the next couple of hours…review please…XOXO, Christine))_


	16. No Pressure

**CHAPTER 16**

_((Hey everyone, I hope you like what I have written so far…I have an idea for another HSM fanfic, I might start it tonight, or maybe in a few days…tomorrow, I am almost 100 positive that I won't be able to put up a new chapter…Wednsesday, maybe I am not sure…I procrastinated on two projects…R&R…enjoy…XOXO, Christine))_

**No Pressure**

"Troy!" yelled Mr. Bolton, "you aren't listening to me!"

"No!" Troy yelled back, "you aren't listening to me! I have a family that I am responsible for. I can't take all the pressure you put on me in addition!"

"You see, this is the result of the biggest mistake in your life!"

"What are you talking about?" spat Troy.

"Gabriella and the baby! They were the worst mistakes of your life!"

"They weren't mistakes!" Troy retorted. "They are the best thing that has ever happened to me! They are the farthest thing from a mistake!"

Mr. Bolton was absolutely furious. He had had Troy's life all planned out. Then this Montez girl came along and ruined everything.

"Is that why you won't be involved in your granddaughter's life!" yelled Troy. "Because you think she is a mistake!"

"We aren't talking about that baby right now! We are talking about your future in basketball!"

"That baby's name is Haven, and I love her very much! She's not a problem. She's just my child!" Troy couldn't believe it. His father hated his own granddaughter.

"It's not Haven as much as Gabriella!" Jack Bolton spat at his son.

"You were eighteen when you had me, dad! So don't you dare try to tell me that I am irresponsible."

"Don't you try to throw what I say back at me!" yelled Jack. He slapped his son across the face. "That is for disrespect!" He slapped him again. Then he punched him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" screamed Mrs. Bolton walking in the front door. "What in the hell do you think you're doing treating my son like that?"

"Stay out of this!" yelled her husband.

"I had refused to believe that you were hurting Troy, but now I am forced to believe it!" Sara Bolton had begun to cry hysterically.

"Sara," Mr. Bolton sighed opening his arms to her.

"Don't," she said, "come near me. Stay away from me. I can't believe I married a man who would abuse his own son."

Troy stood up off the ground. "Let me make it official, this time," he said. "I quit." He walked out the door to his car. He slammed the door and drove home to Gabriella. An hour later, his mom came to the door crying asking to stay there. She had become steady friends with Ms. Montez, who graciously prepared the guest bedroom for her.

"Troy and Gabby," Karen said, "I will let you sleep in the same bed tonight," Troy and Gabby's faces brightened. "But," she added. Their smiles slightly fell. "One daughter is enough, for now, be thankful for the one you already have." Troy and Gabriella translated that into, "no sex."

They listened to her. Haven woke up twice in the middle of the night. She now had a crib in Gabby's room. Both times, both Troy and Gabriella got up. Together, they would sing her back to sleep. While they were singing "What I've Been Looking For," Troy new that he was going to marry Gabriella. It wasn't a feeling of wanting to, it was a feeling of knowing that it was going to happen. Troy wanted to marry her the first time he met her. He thought about the night when they sang at the lodge. He couldn't believe almost a full year had passed. It felt like just yesterday, they were winning the big game and the decathlon. And now today, they had a baby. Troy sighed.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing," said Troy. He didn't want to wait to marry Gabby. He wanted to marry her, now.

It was March, Troy and Gabriella had waited an extra month to go back to school. They just couldn't do it in February. When they walked into Miss Darbus's class, everybody cheered.

"Welcome back!" exclaimed Miss Darbus. "Has everything been okay with your precious child? You guys were supposed to be back a month ago."

"We couldn't leave her," said Troy, "we've grown so attached."

The whole class awed and Miss Darbus gave them a look which shut them up instantly. "That's so sweet, but now since you're now pregnant, no running out of my classes, Miss Montez, and no following her into the ladies bathroom, Mr. Bolton."

"How did she find out about that?" Troy asked Gabriella as they took their seats which were conveniently located right next to each other.

"No idea," replied Gabby. "Someone must have told her."

"No one was in there."

"They could have seen us leaving the bathroom. Or, maybe she guessed."

"She probably guessed," said Troy.

People no longer stared at Gabriella. The rumors had died down too. Haven had charmed everyone when they brought her in.

Troy hadn't faced his father since he fought with him about the basketball thing. They occasionally passed each other in school, but they just turned their heads the other way. The basketball team had taken it pretty hard when they heard that Troy had decided against coming back to them. Some of them were pretty mad at first, but they eventually softened up with the help of Chad's leadership skills meaning he threatened anyone who gave Troy crap. Troy and Gabriella went to watch every game. They had decided that the least they could do was support the team. West High's coach had asked Mr. Bolton why Troy wasn't playing when they played them. Mr. Bolton had snapped at him and walked away causing the Wes tHigh's coach to ask Troy himself. Troy and Gabriella had taken Haven to a few of the games. When the West High Coach saw her, he got the picture.

The basketball team started calling Haven the team mascot which angered Mr. Bolton even more. One night, when Troy and Gabby were putting Haven to sleep, the doorbell rang. It was Mr. Bolton.

"Hi," he said. "Troy can we talk?"

"Sure," Troy responded. He stepped outside.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about what happened a few months ago. I was really frustrated. I just want to win at basketball and I know that's wrong to put basketball before family.

"I'm sorry I walked out," replied Troy.

"Look Troy, you have one final chance. I really hope you'll consider rejoining us. Playoffs start soon, and we have to turn in our rosters. I really hope that maybe you could be on it. I promise that if we make it to the games far away, Gabriella and Haven can come with. I won't put pressure on you, I promise. If you can't make practice, then you can't make practice."

"I'll think about it," said Troy.

"Do it," said Gabriella.

"I don't know," said Troy.

"Troy, I know you still love basketball. You want to do this, I can see it in your eyes."

"You know me better than I do," Troy joked. Seeing the serious look on Gabriella's face, he said, "okay. I'll do it."

_((howdja like it…reviews please…I'll write more tonight…g2g…XOXO, Christine))_


	17. Just Breathe

**CHAPTER 17**

_((Hey everybody…hope everyones having a good day…im ready to write the next chapter…just so everyone knows I now have a new HSM fic called Promise…I have to update that regularly too, so some chapters might be really short…about 1000 words or a little less…hope you like verything so far…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**Just Breathe**

Troy took a deep breath. He was sitting in the locker room in his jersey. Today was his first game since coming back to the team. He could hear his teammates in the next room. He had left the noise to think. He had barely played basketball in the last year. He was rusty at practice causing his dad to get frustrated and yell. He was out of shape. He doubted that he would play up to his usual standard. Finally, Troy reacting from his terrible nerves, ran into the bathroom and threw up. When he emerged, the team was beginning to go out for warm up. Troy followed them, reluctantly. "Here we go," he thought to himself.

"And now, the starting lineup for your East High Wildcats!" shouted the announcer. "Chad Danforth, junior…" Troy didn't listen to the rest. He was about to take his seat on the bench when he heard his name. "And now, we welcome back last year's team captain, who had to take the first part of the year off due to special circumstances, Troy Bolton!" The crowd screamed like it never had before. They all believed that since Troy was back, their troubles were over. They thought that they were sure to win. Troy just stood there, frozen. He hadn't expected to start.  
"Come on, Troy!" yelled Chad happily. "Get out here!" Troy walked out there looking around nervously. The crowd cheered even louder. Troy tried not to look in the stands. If he looked up there, he was sure to throw up again. The other four starters gave a casual wave. Troy just stood there.

"Come on, guys!" Mr. Bolton beckoned them towards the team huddle. He talked and went over the plays. Troy couldn't focus. He didn't pay attention. "Got that Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked. Troy had no idea what his dad was talking about. "Troy?"

"What…Oh, yeah, dad, got it," Troy said unconvincingly. His father just stared.

"Okay," he said. "Team cheer. Let's go."

"What team?" yelled Chad.

"Wildcats!" everyone yelled.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wilcats?"

"Getcha head in the game!"

"Everything alright, Troy?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, fine," replied Troy nervously. He ran out to his position. At least I know where to go here he thought to himself. He got in position.

Wildcats got the tip. Chad passed to Troy who missed the ball, completely. The crowd groaned. Chad ran past Troy. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah fine," replied Troy. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had looked like such an idiot.

"Shake it off, Troy!" yelled Coach Bolton. "You got this!" Troy played defense and stole the ball.

"Here we go," he thought to himself. He went for the fast brake. He was about to go up when he dribbled the ball off his foot. The crowd groaned again. Mr. Bolton threw his clipboard. "Crap," Troy mumbled. "I gotta shake this off."

"Get your head in the game!" shouted Coach Bolton.

The first quarter went on the same as the first few seconds. Troy tried time after time and failed. After the fourth time he air balled, the crowd began to yell, "take him out. Take him out." Coach Bolton took him out.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. "You're playing like a second grader. You were better than this when you were five!"

"Sorry," Troy mumbled.

Mr. Bolton sighed. "What's on your mind, Troy?"

"Nothing," Troy said. "It's nothing." Troy sat out until mid- second quarter. He went back in and played just as miserably. At the end of the first half, the Wildcats were down by ten. They stomped off into the locker room.

"I'll meet you in the locker room," Coach Bolton said to his team. He went off in the other direction. The team walked into the locker room.

When they got in there, T.J pushed Troy into the lockers, hard. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Troy.

"Payback!" yelled T.J. "You suck!" He moved to punch Troy. Troy dodged it easily.

"Hey, hey ,hey!" Chad came in between them. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled at T.J. "It's his first game back after a year! Cut him some slack! He's nervous!"

"We're down by ten because of him!" T.J. yelled. "If it wasn't for him, who knows, we might be winning!"

"You've made a fair few turnovers, too!" retorted Chad. "You've definitely missed a few passes, and made a few bad ones! So shut up!"

"Don't tell me too…" T.J. began.

"What's going on in here?" asked Coach Bolton walking in. "Is there fighting?" He stared at all the guys. They all looked guilty. "Troy, in my office, please." Troy followed him out afraid of what was too come next. He followed his dad into his office, and saw to his surprise that he wasn't the only one there. Gabriella was there with Haven. "I'll leave you too alone. You have ten minutes." He walked out.

"Hi," said Troy looking down. Gabriella probably thought of him as a huge freak.

Gabriella walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Relax," she said. "You're way too tense." She rubbed his shoulders. "You're way too tight."

"Gabby, I'm embarrassing myself. I'm terrible."

"You're the best player on this team and you know it," she replied. "You just need to relax. It's impossible to play well when you're this stressed out." She gave him a hug. "You can do this," she said.

Troy relaxed. It was impossible to be uptight around Gabriella. He kissed her. She kissed him back, and they made out for the remaining time they had. When Troy emerged from the locker room a second time, he was grinning ear to ear. Chad noticed.

"Dude?" he asked. "Are you drugged?"

"No," Troy replied. "Just really laid back and relaxed." Chad shrugged.

"Can you start?" Coach Bolton asked him.

Troy nodded happily. His dad clapped him on the shoulder. "Go get 'em," he said. The crowd moaned when Troy walked onto the court. Troy didn't notice. He had a crazy grin from ear to ear. Nothing could stop him.

Nothing did. He scored 30 points in the second half while pulling down rebounds and steals. He quickly became the hero leading the Wildcats to victory. They won be 4. Troy was treated like a celebrity. The team stormed the court after they won. They were going to state. Troy went off to look for Gabriella. He was about to give up when he saw her running out of the gym. He went out after her. He reached the car the same time she did.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"She can't breathe."

_((Cliff hanger! Sorry! I gotta update my other story now…please review…XOXO, Christine))_


	18. To Find

**CHAPTER 18**

_((Hey everyone…Im trying to update both of my HSM fics tonight so im gonna write fast…wow I got lotsa reviews from the last one…yes it was a mean cliff hanger…but that's just the way it is…hope you like everything…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**To Find**

"What do you mean she's not breathing?" Troy asked worriedly.

"She's having serious problems," replied Gabriella. They were already down the road on the way to the hospital. "She's barely breathing." Haven was trying to cry but couldn't. They were lucky that no cops saw Gabriella. She was speeding down the roads going 65 mph in a 40 mph speed zone. She pulled into the emergency room and gave it to the valet service. "Let's go." They rushed inside the hospital to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Our daughter is having breathing problems," said Gabriella hysterically. "She can hardly breathe. Really bad wheezing sounds and fast inadequate breaths."

The receptionist acted quickly. Within 15 seconds, a doctor came out and took the baby from them. "Are you the parents?" he asked.

Troy nodded. The doctor gave them a weird look. He took Haven off into a back room.

"We will be out to talk to you as soon as we can," the nurse said. "Please have a seat."

Troy's phone rang. It was his dad. "Hello?" he asked.

"Troy!" his father yelled. "Where are you? You're supposed to be here to accept the MVP award. We've been looking everywhere. Where are you?"

"The hospital," Troy replied.

Mr. Bolton's voice went from annoyed to concern. "What?" he asked. "Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, dad," said Troy, "I'm fine…"

"Is it Gabriella?" Troy noticed that Mr. Bolton sounded worried. He sounded like he really had started to care about Gabriella.

"No," replied Troy. He took a deep breath. "It's Haven." He felt ready to cry. Saying those words seemed final, like Haven wasn't going to come back to them.

"Oh no," Mr. Bolton wasn't pretending. He really was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She's having some serious breathing issues."

"Your mother and I will be right over. Do you want us to alert Gabriella's mother?"

"That would be a big help," replied Troy. "Thanks, dad."

"See you in a few minutes," said Mr. Bolton hurriedly. "Bye." He hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Gabriella.

"He's going to bring my mom right over, and he's gonna call your mom for you.'

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, well, he's having a change of heart." Troy paused. "How did you know about all the wheezing and inadequate breaths? You sounded like a professional."

"The doctor explained it all to me," replied Gabriella. "He warned me that since she was early, something like this could happen."

"Only two weeks early, though," replied Troy. "It's not like she was a month."

"He said that two weeks was enough. What if she was gonna have weak lungs anyway? Those two weeks could have been very crucial."

"Be positive, Gabby," said Troy. "Just be positive." He held the crying Gabriella in his arms. He had to be strong. For Gabriella.

"It wasn't long before Troy's parents came rushing in. "How is she?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

"We haven't heard anything yet," replied Troy.

"Your mother's on her way," Mrs. Bolton said to Gabriella.

"I'm not on my way, I'm here," Ms. Montez came bursting through the door. "Have you heard anything? What happened?" Gabriella and Troy explained it to them.

About a half hour later, the doctor came out. He walked over to Troy and Gabriella. "Can I please talk to you two in private?" He beckoned them into a room. Gabriella was shaking, she was so scared.

"According two Haven's records, she was born exactly two weeks premature," said the doctor. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," replied Gabriella quietly.

"Her lungs are underdeveloped," the doctor said. "They are very weak, so she will have some trouble when it comes to sickness. She has developed some very serious pneumonia. That is why she has been having the problems. She has a ventilator doing all her breathing right now, but we hope that will change quickly. She has a high fever, and lots of bad mucus in her throat. We will have to keep her in the hospital for a while to watch her lungs. Once this pneumonia is gone, she may require surgery to help support her breathing. We won't be able to know until it is gone. She is in ICU currently. We will move her once she begins to breathe on her own again. Do you have any questions?"

"How long will she be in the hospital?" asked Troy.

"It's hard to tell right now," the doctor replied. "but I predict about two to three weeks."

They went back out to their parents and broke the news. "Oh no," replied Mrs. Bolton. "How serious? Do they think it will impact her whole life?"

"They aren't sure, yet," replied Troy. "God, we hope not."

After about an hour, they let everybody in to see Haven. She was hooked up to countless machines. They were closely watching her breathing and her heart beat. According to the nurses, her temperature had reached 104 degrees, a very dangerous temperature. Gabriella and Troy stayed overnight with her. In the morning, they left just long enough for breakfast. They had a pager with them, so that if anything happened, the doctor could page them. Gabriella and Troy were exhausted, incredibly sleep-deprived. They couldn't sleep through the sound of all of Haven's machines. Four days later, Troy and Gabriella's parents forced them to go home at night.

"You need your sleep," Ms. Montez said. "I'll stay here tonight. If anything happens, I promise I'll call you."

"But.." Gabriella wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Gabby, don't get me started," said Karen.

"Fine," Gabby said. They stayed at the Bolton's house, and went back to the hospital the next morning to find…

_((Cliff Hanger! Sorry…but I cant resist the temptation…I promise the next chapter wont be a cliffy…please review…I wanna know what you think…I hope you like everything so far…XOXO, Christine))_


	19. VCD

**CHAPTER 19**

_((Hey everyone…I hope everyone will forgive me about the awful cliffy…I really had no choice…I've explained this to a lot of people…I had to get off the computer…hopefully the end of this won't resolve in another cliffy, because if it did…I think I'd have people after me if they aren't already…I hope ya like everything so far…R&R…XOXO, Christine)_

**VCD**

They found an empty room. There was no doctor, no Ms. Montez, no baby. Gabriella gasped. "Oh my God," she said. "Where are they? Where's my baby?" She ran out to the desk. "I need information," she said. "My baby isn't in her room."

"Name?" asked the receptionist.

"Haven Montez."

She looked through her computer. "She is at the other end of the hospital. In the neonatal unit."

"Neonatal Unit?" Gabriella practically yelled. "She's three months old!"

"I'll find the doctor for you," said the receptionist. She put her phone on intercom. "Paging Doctor Willis. You're needed at the e.r. front desk." She hung up the phone. "It shouldn't be long, now."

About a minute later, the doctor arrived at the front desk. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"We were just told that our daughter Haven was sent up to the neonatal unit," Troy said. "We just wanted to know why."

"Haven's lungs were under-developed when she was born. We sent her up there to have a specialist see her and decide on the severity of her condition. She will be moved to a normal room after that."

"Okay," said Gabriella. "Can we see her?"

"Sure," said the doctor. "One moment. I will get an assistant to take you up to the neonatal unit." He walked away.

"The neonatal unit?" Gabriella asked scared. "Her condition must be really serious. Oh, God, this can't be happening."

"It's alright," Troy said pulling her into a hug. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

A nurse walked out. "Hello," she said. "I'm Cheryl. I will be escorting you to the neonatal unit. If you'll just follow me." They followed her through the endless hospital. They lost count of the amount of elevators they stepped on and off of. Finally, after what felt like an hour, they arrived in the neonatal unit. "You may sit down," she said to Troy and Gabriella pointing to some chairs. They both sat nervously while Cheryl talked to the receptionist who went back to talk to the doctor.

A nurse walked out for them about five minutes later. "Follow me," she said. They walked down the hall into the room where Haven was. They were delighted to see that the ventilator was unhooked for the time-being.

"Hi, I'm Dr. StaAna," said a middle-aged woman with black hair and startling eyes. "We have checked over Haven and have concluded that she will struggle with severe asthma and VCD for her whole life."

"What's VCD?" asked Gabriella fearfully.

"VCD is short for vocal chord dysfunction," said the doctor. "Haven's vocal chords are very sensitive and they will tighten and try to deny air if she has certain things in it. Mucus is the biggest trigger, but other triggers are smoke and tobacco smoke. It is very important that anyone close to her does not smoke." She saw the horror-struck looks on Troy and Gabriella's faces. "Don't worry," she added, " Vocal Chord Dysfunction isn't fatal. It just makes it hard to breathe. As she gets older, we will have her doing certain excercises to help herself gain control over her vocal chords."

"Is there a particular reason they're so sensitive?" Gabriella asked.

"They don't want to let the smoke and mucus into the lungs. If it gets in there, it can cause and infection. But, I have to say, once she gets older, if she's careful, she won't get an infection from it."

"Is there anything we can do to keep her from having the asthma and VCD attacks?" Troy asked.

"No smoking and keep her warm. Do either of you smoke currently?"

"No," replied Troy and Gabriella in unison.

"Good," said Dr. StaAna. "Then we shouldn't have any problems. We want to keep Haven here in the hospital for another two weeks just to be safe. We are hoping that with our meds, we can strengthen her lungs in the time that she is here."

"Thank you very much," said Troy. They shook hands with Dr. StaAna.

"Oh," said Dr. StaAna, "and I almost forgot, she will need to have weekly appointments with an Asthma/Allergist Specialist weekly for a few months, then we will make the visits more sporadic. Anymore questions?"

"No," said Gabriella. "Thank you."

Taylor and Chad visited just before Haven got out of the hospital again. They brought some cute little books, something Troy and Gabriella had really needed more of.

"Thanks you guys," said Gabriella. "This is so helpful. I am forever grateful."

"Listen, Troy," said Chad, "the guys and I have talked and we decided not to pressure you to keep up with the team. You have a sick child, you need to be there for her. We understand. No hard feelings."

"Thanks," said Troy.

Mr. Bolton came in soon after that. "So I heard," he said.

"About what?" asked Troy. What was he talking about?

"You quitting basketball," said Mr. Bolton, "you could have been a legend you know. I mean you already are, but an even bigger legend.'

"I may play next year, dad, we'll see," Troy didn't want to leave Gabriella with the baby when he didn't have to. He would break it to his dad later that he was giving up basketball for good. Somewhere in private, so he wouldn't blow up in public. Troy knew that his father wouldn't understand.

_((See no cliff hangers! You cant get mad now…I hope everyone liked it and just for some info…you might wonder why I know so much about VCD…well I have asthma and VCD and let me assure you, they aren't life threatening if you have everything you need which is only an inhaler for the asthma…there is currently no cure for VCD but it isn't that bad…I have breathing excercises I have to do and they really do help…review please…XOXO, Christine))_


	20. If You Were My Father

**CHAPTER 20**

_((hey everyone I know I told you that I would write 2 chappies today, but I just cant…it's really hard writing with a 100 degree fever…im gonna write one chapter for both of my stories tonight…hopefully I can write a lot more tomorrow…we'll see…I haven't decided yet if this chapter will be long or short so we'll see…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**If You Were My Father**

Two weeks later, Haven went home. She was a bit of a handful for Troy and Gabriella. They hardly ever got any sleep. They had been warned before by the doctors, but they didn't think it would get this bad. One particular night, Haven was keeping the two of them up all night long.

"You can go back to bed, Troy," said Gabriella. "I'll stay with her."

"No," replied Troy. "I'm not gonna do that to you."

"Really, Troy, it's okay."

"Gabriella, I'm not going back to bed. Now you, on the other hand, need some sleep."

"How about we both stay up."

"Okay." It had been like this every night. Every night, they both would get up and get Haven. Every night they would both tell each other that they would take care of her. Every night they both stayed up with her.

Troy and Gabriella had gone back to school. They had put Haven in a daycare group for teen parents. They had tried, at first, putting Haven in a regular day care, but, the amount of rumors spread about them caused them to find a different place.

Troy's dad had been hinting to Troy that he wanted to talk about the basketball thing. Every time, Troy would carefully avoid the subject. One day, Jack finally cornered him.  
"Troy, we can't avoid the subject any longer," he said. "We have to talk about the whole basketball situation."

"What basketball situation?" asked Troy. "There is no basketball situation. What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Troy," snapped Jack. "I have waited too long for you to sit there and play stupid. We have to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Troy asked.

Mr. Bolton pounded his fist on the table. "You've been avoiding this ever since Christmas dinner. We have to talk about your future."

"My future doesn't concern you!" Troy was beginning to yell now.

"I'm your father!" screamed Mr. Bolton.

"You are not my father!" Troy was yelling at the top of his lungs. "If you were my father, you'd be supporting me at this time! If you were my father, you wouldn't be putting so much pressure on me! If you were my father, you'd understand me! If you were my father, you would know exactly what it's like to be me! But you don't, you won't. You won't accept the fact that I have a different idea for my future! You won't accept the fact that I'm not gonna model my life the way you want me too!"

"Troy, having that baby proved that you don't know what's best for you! That is why I am telling you what you will be doing! You don't even know what you wanna do!"

"Wrong!" Troy yelled back. "I know exactly what I wanna do! I have it all planned out!"

"What's your plan, Troy?" asked Mr. Bolton. "What, is your plan to skip college and hope and pray that you can make enough money to support a family?"

"I plan to go to college!" yelled Troy. "Gabriella and I both want to go to college!"

"You can't have a baby in a college dorm!" Jack Bolton yelled.

"We can have one in an apartment!" Troy wasn't going to back down.

"An apartment?" spat Jack. "You don't have enough money for one! And don't ask me for any money! I disapprove! I won't help you in any way."

"Fine!" yelled Troy, "Be that way! I couldn't care less!"

"You will when you discover that you don't have enough money!" raged Mr. Bolton.

"I'm gonna prove to you that we don't need your help!" Troy was madder than ever. "We are gonna get a nice apartment without any help just to show you we can!" Troy stormed out of the office. Chad was standing outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I could hear you two down the hall," Chad replied. "You okay?"

"I don't know," said Troy. "I just don't know. I don't know what to do, Chad, part of me just wants to say screw you to my dad, but the other part of me tells me that he's my father, and I should make up with him, and reach some agreement."

"What were you yelling about?"

"Well," replied Troy, "at first we were just gonna yell about basketball, you know, because he wants me to play next year, but I just don't have the heart to dedicate so much time to something other than Gabriella and Haven. Then, he started yelling about my future and all that crap. And then I pointed out that he's trying to hard to control me, and that was like the end of it."

"You really love Gabriella don't you?" Chad asked smiling.

"Yeah," replied Troy. "I really do. And I love Haven too."

"I love you, too," Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear from behind.

Troy turned around, shocked. "How long have you been there?" he asked laughing.

"Long enough," said Gabriella. "I heard yelling when I walked by the stairs. I recognized the voices, and I wanted to come down and check that you're okay."

"That's so sweet of you," said Troy kissing her.

Taylor ran up behind Chad and threw her arms around him. "Hey," she said. "What's up? I heard yelling."

"Troy and his dad," Chad said. "I heard it too and came down here to see if everything was okay."

"Me too," chimed in Gabriella.

"And is everything okay?" Taylor asked Troy.

"I'm not sure," replied Troy, "it's hard to tell."

Mr. Bolton came storming past them. "Troy, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella," he mumbled in greeting as he stormed past in fury.

"He'll get over it," Taylor said.

"I sure hope so," replied Troy.

_((How'd everybody like it?... I would love some reviews…im not sure how many more chapters im gonna write…could be two…could be twenty…I just don't know…it depends on when I stop having ideas…I hope everyone likes what there is so far...XOXO, Christine))_


	21. You Do That

**CHAPTER 21**

_((Hey everybody…wow im on chapter 21…time really flies…im not sure how much more yet…as I said in the last chapter could be 2 chapters could be 20…I just don't know…I would love it if you guys could tell me how much more you want…I'm consistently doing a chapter a day on both of my stories…I usually update this one first then I update Promises…Also just a little backround info…my chapters are usually between 1000 and 1200 words…occasionally I write some longer…the first about 10 chapters are all way more and one chapter is over 2000 words…I hope everyone likes what I have written so far…enough of my endless rambling…let's get back to the story…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**You Do That**

Mr. Bolton refused to talk to Troy, who refused to talk to him. They were both giving each other the silent treatment. Mrs. Bolton had become thoroughly sick of it. She tried everything in the book to make the two of them talk again. She tried telling each other that the other one was sorry, that didn't work. She tried crying and refusing to talk to them until they made up. That didn't work. She tried disguising her handwriting to look like the two of them, writing a note from one to the other telling them to meet at home to talk it out. That really didn't work. Mrs. Bolton finally gave up, and just let the two fight. They finally became cool towards each other after about two weeks, but they hadn't reached an agreement.

Haven had been doing really well since she got out of the hospital a month and a half ago. She had finally stopped staying up all night screaming. She was seeing the specialist once every two weeks, now. Gabriella and Troy were both annoyed at the Day Care Center because they would call about twice a week saying there was something wrong with Haven. Every time they called, Troy and Gabriella would rush to the Center to find that Haven was having minor problems, nothing to worry about at all. Once, they got so annoyed that they yelled at the manager. They had always been afraid not to come because what if Haven really was having a serious problem? They didn't want to risk that.

They hadn't called Troy and Gabriella for two weeks, now. Yelling at the manager had done the trick. They were sitting in the middle of Ms. Darbus's class when Troy's cell phone rang. Ms. Darbus had begun to understand the fact that Troy needed to have his phone in case there was an emergency. He checked the caller i.d, rolled his eyes, then stepped out of the class room.

"Hello?" he answered annoyed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Mr. Bolton, but something is wrong with your daughter. It is way worse than normal." It was the manager, again.

"We'll be right there," Troy replied. She always said it was worse than normal. He wasn't worried. He walked back into the classroom, and walked over to Gabriella. "Gabby," he whispered into her ear, "it's them again. We need to go."

"Okay," she whispered back and began to pack up. "Um, Ms. Darbus, apparently there is something wrong with Haven, we need to go check on her."

"Alright," replied Ms. Darbus. "You do that." She went on teaching the lesson, obviously not paying much attention to them.

Gabriella and Troy quietly left and ran down the hall to the office. "We need to go to the Day Care Center for our daughter," Gabby said to the receptionist.

"Let me call your parents," she replied. This was routine.

Once Troy and Gabriella had permission, they drove to the Day Care Center expecting to find a relatively healthy Haven. This time, they found quite the opposite. Haven needed the hospital.

"We already called 911," a frantic manager told them. "They should be here any time, now."

She was right. About two minutes later, the ambulance pulled in. They worked quickly, and got Haven all ready to go.

"How about you meet us there," said the driver. "We find it easier if the parents follow us."

Troy and Gabriella reluctantly agreed. They felt nervous about not going with Haven in the ambulance, but they didn't want to waste time fighting about it. They followed the ambulance and parked in emergency parking. They were instructed to wait in the waiting room.

A half an hour later, Troy was pacing in the waiting room, while Gabriella was sitting in a chair restlessly. They were both nervous about what was happening. Nobody had given them any information yet.

About five minutes later, Karen Montez came running in the door. When she saw Troy pacing and Gabriella fidgeting, she grew even more worried. Gabriella fidgeted around like that when she was really nervous or excited. Obviously, Gabriella wasn't excited, so she must be nervous Ms. Montez thought to herself.

"How is she?" she asked them.

"No word," Gabriella replied.

"It'll be okay, I promise," said Karen reassuringly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez?" a female doctor came out and asked.

"That's us," replied Troy.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Griselda, I'm here about your daughter."

"How is she?" asked Gabriella concerned.

"We have her breathing on a ventilator. Since she's breathing, the ventilator is only reassuring it. It seems as if she has pneumonia again."

"Again?" asked Troy unhappily.

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Griselda. "She is in a private room right now. We plan on keeping her overnight for about 3 nights."

"Can we see her?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure," replied Dr. Griselda. "This way please." She led them down a long hall to a different unit of the hospital where they took an elevator to the third floor. "She's in the infant unit." Haven was attached to a ventilator and a heart monitor. She also had an I.V. "She's sleeping, right now. The I.V. is providing her with antibiotics to help fight the infection."

Troy and Gabriella settled into the room. "Well, this will be a nice long break from school," Troy said to break the silence.

"Great," replied Gabriella. "Our grades will drop even more."

_((Hope ya liked it…FYI: Haven is about 4 months old…review and tell me what ya think…I'd also love some engagement ideas…im not saying they are gonna get engaged but in case I decide that they will… and honestly…I really don't know yet…I wish I did…but I don't…also…tell me how much longer you want this to be…XOXO, Christine))_


	22. Excuse Me Miss

**CHAPTER 22**

_((Hey everybody! Yay! Im not sick anymore! And yay! Were on chappie 22! Thanks for all the reviews! All 240 of them! Thanks for stickin with the story for 22 whole chapters! Ive had awesome ideas from people which helps keep this story going…I hope you've enjoyed everything so far…well now to the next chapter…oh and I have a little poll for you guys…this is where you will really influence the story…**SHOULD TROY PLAY BASKETBALL AGAIN? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…**Some people want him to forget about it while others want him to play…it's up to all of you…enough said…now here comes chapter 22…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**Excuse Me Miss**

Gabriella and Troy refused to leave the hospital, this time. They stayed every night getting absolutely no sleep. When Haven got out of the hospital four days later, Troy and Gabriella were both a little bit sick themselves from the lack of sleep. They stayed out of school for a few days just to recover, if that's what you would call it. Haven screamed the whole time, so they basically got no sleep.

Before Troy and Gabriella knew it, they were seniors. They were walking through the halls on the first day of school. Haven was with them. They had decided that they didn't want to be interrupted by the Day Care Center again. They had both requested lockers right next to each other, and they got what they wanted. Everything seemed to be going well on their first day, until a memo about basketball appeared in his locker halfway through the day. It read,

_Last Year's Team: Pre-Season workout begins today during free period. If you do not show up today, your position on the team will be jeopardized. If you show up, it means that you have decided to play. Since this workout is open to anybody who would like to be on the team, there are no guarentees of making the team except for returning varsity players. Don't be late. See you all on the court, Coach Jack Bolton_

Troy sighed. "This is just great," he sighed. "Trust dad to do something like this."

"What?" asked Gabriella walking up to him seeing the upset look on his face.

"This," Troy handed her the memo. She read it and frowned. "He's never done that before. He's just trying to make it harder for me. I already promised him I would come to tryouts and everything and then make my decision. Well, if this is the commitment time and I promised him I would go to tryouts, then I'm just gonna have to break my promise."

"Troy," Gabriella said, "that won't help your relationship with him. I think you should talk to him about it."

"And have him yell at me, again? No, thanks."

Gabriella hugged him. "Go," she said. "We'll be fine. Don't break a promise to your father."

"Gabby…"

"It will just make things worse if you break your promise. He'll use that against you."

"Fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy had his old practice uniform on. It brought back memories. Good and bad ones. He loved some of those memories, but he would give up all of them for Gabriella and Haven. He had a family, now and they were his main responsibility.

"It seems that someone has decided to play," said Jack Bolton, clearly happy with his little plan. "Well done, son." This was the first time he had called Troy son since their last major fight. Troy liked it.

"I haven't made my decision, yet," replied Troy. "Your little plan won't help in my decision. Actually, it kinda pushes me the other way."

Jack frowned. "What little plan?" he asked pretending to be puzzled. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Troy?"

Troy just stared and walked away. He began to warm up with Chad. "If he starts acting like a jerk, I'm so outta here," said Troy.

"I wish I could say that," replied Chad.

"Why can't you?" asked Troy.

"Cause I'd be kicked off the team."

"I'm not. And it's not like I've been playing regularly."

"You're different. You're the best player this school has seen in many years. No sane coach would just let you go."

"You are just as good as me, Chad. He wouldn't let you go."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"There's this little thing called confidence, Chad. You led this team last year all the way. You are one of the best players in New Mexico. You, like me, could be in the NBA next year. So don't go saying that you aren't that good."

"Fine."

Practice was uneventful. Coach Bolton intimidated all of the guys who hadn't been on his team before. This was his way of checking out the players. Who was tough? Who wasn't tough? Who could I depend on? Who couldn't I depend on? Those types of things. After practice, Troy hung around to practice some free throws. He had always done this in the past. It helped his game, and was incredibly relaxing at the same time. Gabriella came in, without Haven about five minutes after everyone left.

"Hey, Wildcat," she said flirtatiously.

"Hey," he replied, walking over to her. "Where's Haven?"

"Taylor is taking her home. We moved the car seat to her car and everything. I wanted to come see you now, and Haven just was in a bad mood. She needs a nap."

"Kay," replied Troy. "So, how's sexy mommy?" He was flirting to the max, and anyone else who would've seen this would've been like uh, weird.

"She needs a kiss from Daddy," Gabby replied flirting.

Troy gave her a nice, long, sweet passionate kiss. They were interrupted by Mr. Bolton.

"Excuse me, miss," he called just like he did two years ago, "this is a private practice. Team members only."

Gabriella didn't quickly apologize this time. "Oh, come on," replied Troy. "You have gotta be kidding me." Mr. Bolton just stared. "You know what dad? I…"

_((Okay peepl, the beginning of the next chapter will start out with Troy saying if he will play basketball or not…so I need you guys to tell me if he should play basketball…it is HIGHLY IMPORTANT! Review this chappie please…next chapter is probably the day after tomorrow…im really busy tomorrow…I have musical practice and basketball practice…wow just like HSM…lol…XOXO, Christine))_


	23. Couldn't Be Happier

**CHAPTER 23**

_((Time for a good quick write…I wanna get 2 chappies out tonight…one for this story and one for Promises…because after tonight, I will be taking a leave of absence as they call it because I wont be able to use the computer tomorrow or Wednesday…there is a chance that I will be able to put more out Wednesday but im not sure…don't be worried if I don't update for a few days…ur gonna have 23 chapters…I wrote them all in like 9 days…so don't get mad at me…that's a lot in so little time…this will be short…very short…but it hopefully wont end with a cliffy…its gonna be a "One Act"…its gonna continue the last scene of the last chapter and that only…thanks for the voting…the difference of the two was 2…ull have to wait and see what he will do…next poll question: **SHOULD TROY AND GABRIELLA GET ENGAGED? **Yes or no don't be split minded that doesn't help at all…if you vote yes…give me a creative idea…so heres chapter 23…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**Couldn't Be Happier**

"Decided that I would play for you," Troy said, "but on the condition that you don't try to keep me away from my family. I like basketball, Dad, I really do, but I love my family even more. Don't you love mom and me more than basketball?"

Jack Bolton smiled. "Good to have ya back, son, this season's gonna be great. Oh and of course I love you and your mom more than basketball. I understand."

"Finally," moaned Troy.

"Don't push me," replied Jack Bolton smiling. "Okay, Troy, this year, you are gonna have colleges fighting over you. We are gonna practice everything. From free throws, to ball handling, to rebounding. You are gonna be the best at every aspect of the game. People will fear the name East High because of the name Bolton. We will have the championship in our hands this year for sure, who knows maybe even state. Oh this is gonna be great." As he continued talking, Gabriella and Troy looked at each other as if saying, HERE WE GO AGAIN. They both smiled at each other. "What?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Oh, nothing," said Troy. He knew that he had his old, caring dad back, and he couldn't be happier.

"Troy, we are gonna work extra hard," Mr. Bolton had been chatting incessantly.

"Dad…" began Troy.

"But…your family comes first."

All was well in the Bolton family.

_((incredibly short…I know…im sorry…I just don't have time…please answer the poll question…it is highly important…so obviously…play basketball won by two votes…thanks to everyone who participated and helped with this decision…in a way…you help shape the rest of the story…Troy and his dad wouldn't be like they used to be, if it wasn't for you…keep giving me ideas and helping me…time to review…XOXO, Christine))_


	24. Gabby, Drink Too

**CHAPTER 24**

_((Guess who's back? Its time for chapter 24… almost to the big 25 wow…how time flies…the votes are in for the engagement…im not gonna say yet…and you won't find out in this chappie…sorry everyone…just so ya know…it was unanimous…that may give it away…or maybe it doesn't…you never know…so here it is chapter 24…R&R like always…XOXO, Christine))_

**Gabby, Drink Too**

"Oh, what are ya gonna do now, Troy?" Gabriella laughed. She was helping Troy practice on the court in his backyard. She attempted to play tight defense on him. Troy spin-dribbled around her easily and scored a lay up.

"Two points!" Troy called out. "So that makes it seventy-six to zero."

Gabriella laughed. "And I'm winning," she replied in her flirty tone. "No one can beat mommy."

"Except daddy," replied Troy laughing. "That's because I am the king! And you my lady, are my queen." He kissed Gabriella.

"And Haven is the princess," Gabriella flirted. "I think we need a prince."

"That can be arranged." He tackled Gabriella and gently pinned her to the ground. "What are you gonna do now, my lady?"

"This." She pulled him on top of her and they made out.

$$&&(($&#(&#)#(#)()#)#)&(&$(&$#

"Work it left, Troy!" shouted Mr. Bolton. They were in the middle of a game against North High. "Left!"

Troy obeyed and immediately scored. The gym erupted. "Yeah!" shouted Chad coming past him. "Nice shot!"

It was 82-72. East High was up by ten. There was one minute left in the fourth quarter. Troy stole the ball from the point guard and layed down another lay up. They were up by twelve. He got the rebound on the next shot, passed to Chad, and immediately broke down court for the long pass. Chad passed it to him and he put in yet another basket. Troy had never heard the gym screaming so loud. He felt heartened and put up another eight points before the game ended. After the final buzzer sounded, the whole gym went ecstatic. Everyone knew what that meant besides the end of the game, the wildcats had won the division, a big thing. The stands stormed the court, and Coach Bolton was presented with a plaque.

"Coming through!" he yelled at the crowd. "Coming through!" He came up to Troy. "You have made me so proud. I am gonna sleep with a huge grin on my face tonight!" Everybody continued to cheer, and Troy was about to go off to find Gabby.

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" yelled Gabby from behind as she threw her arms around Troy.

"This seems familiar," Troy said to her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "See, no interruptions this time." He was about to kiss her again when Chad came up with the game ball.

"You were saying," laughed Gabriella.

"For you, Captain, the game ball…" Chad began.

"Chad, would you just go away and let me kiss Gabriella!" Troy laughed.

"Fine," replied Chad. "I guess I earned the game ball, then, wow." He walked away pretending to wave as if he had just won an Academy Award.

Troy laughed. "He can have the game ball as long as I can have you." He pulled her into another long kiss. Taylor and Chad followed suit. Soon, everybody was kissing. It was a strange sight.

"Party at my house!" Chad yelled. Everyone cheered after him.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. "No punch," they said at the same time and laughed.

"Hey," said Taylor drunkenly to Chad. "Let's play a nice big game of I never with the beer.

"You gots all the good ideas," Chad replied kissing her. "I Never time!" he yelled and the whole room went ecstatic.

Troy and Gabriella, despite there best efforts, were just as drunk as everybody else. "Yeah!" yelled Troy. "Come on, Gabby!"

"Alright!" Gabriella was wild. "Let's go drink."

The whole gang sat in a circle. "Okay," said Sharpay. "I'll start. I've never kissed a member of the opposite sex." Everybody drank. "Just making sure."

"I've never gotten to second base with anyone," Gabriella said. Once again, everybody drank. At first, it was stupid little stuff that was rigged so everybody would drink. Then it got outrageous with embarrassing stuff that sometimes maybe had one person drink. Then, everyone would demand an explanation.

"I've never stripped at a strip club," said Chad later.

Troy was the only one who drank. "Troy!" Kelsi squeaked. "Do tell!"

"Chad's house counts," said Troy. "The night Haven was conceived. Gabby, drink too." Gabby did.

"We all knew that one," said Jason. No one remembered anything after that.

_((I know! I know! Its short! Im sorry…I don't have enough time to write a long one tonight…im lucky that I get to write anything…I hope you liked it…if you didn't understand the end…don't worry…everything will be explained in the next chapter tomorrow…its time to review…Oh and I almost forgot…I replied to almost none of the replies I have gotten in the last three days…I read all of them, though…I promise…I'll try to reply to more of them…I promise…XOXO, Christine))_


	25. Encore

**CHAPTER 25**

_((It's the 25th CHAPTER! YaY! I wanna thank everyone who has been with this since chapter one who knew it could go so far in so little time…im gonna make this chapter special cuz it is number 25! Hopefully theres more to come after this…I probably wont end it right away…but no story can go on forever…I might write a sequel…I am not sure…tell me realistically how much longer you think it should be…Here it comes…chapter 25! R&R…I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the other ones…XOXO, Christine))_

**Encore**

Troy and Gabriella only remembered small pieces of the party. Everyone else was the same way. All they could do was hope that nothing bad happened while they were drunk. Hint. Hint.

New Years was quickly approaching. Troy and Gabriella ere going to go back to the ski lodge, like a two year anniversary. Their parents would be there too, as well as Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan. Troy couldn't wait. He had been waiting two years for this.

The gang was getting organized in their hotel room. They would all share one room. The parents all had separate rooms, but that's beside the point. On New Years Eve, they went sight seeing around town eating at famous restaurants and looking through cute little shops. Troy bought Gabriella a red rose just before going back to the hotel. Oh, how he hoped his plan would work. Back in the room, they all prepared for the "young adults" party in the club. When they went down to the party, they found that nothing had changed since the last time they went there. The annoying guy was there embarrassing innocent people pushing them up onto the karaoke stage. The place was even decorated the same.

"Wow," said Gabriella. "It's just like before."

"So this is where all those sparks started," giggled Sharpay. "It explains a lot."

"I didn't picture it like this," said Chad. "I pictured it in an actual club. Like with the dancers and waitresses in small tops and the acts where they…"

"Chad, stop," snapped Taylor. "You don't need to elaborate. We get the point." Taylor had this thing against all clubs, and nobody could blame her. The ones in Albuquerque weren't the best. Troy and Gabriella had gone once and left within five minutes. It was just not the place they wanted to be, if you know what I mean.

"Okay, who's next?" asked the annoying guy. The light shone on Chad and Taylor. "It looks like we have our next couple."

"Oh no, no, no," said Taylor. "I don't sing. I can't sing. I won't sing."

The gang pushed the two of them reluctantly on stage. The song _Broken _by Seether and Amy Lee started. Chad looked up at the screen, took a deep breath, and tried to sing:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

He didn't sound too good. Nobody cheered like they did when Troy and Gabriella sang two years ago. Taylor joined in at the chorus nervously.

cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

(Chad): You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

Taylor was obviously nervous when it was time for her solo. She looked at Gabriella for help, who just mouthed, go on you can do it. Taylor didn't. She just stood there. Troy and Gabriella got up to help them. Gabriella started Taylor's line:

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

Taylor smiled and joined in with Gabriella:

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

When the chorus came, the four of them sang:

cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Taylor and Chad quietly stepped off of the stage. Troy and Gabriella didn't notice. They were too deeply immersed in the singing. Both of them continued:

cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Instruments

Troy and Gabriella  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Troy and Gabriella  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone Troy...away

Troy and Gabriella  
(Bridge)You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

The crowd went wild as the song ended. "Encore!" they started shouting. "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Troy and Gabriella smiled. Start of Something New began to play.

Troy:)  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

(Gabriella:)  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
(Troy:oohh)  
To all the possibilities

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Gabriella: I feel in my heart)  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Now who'd of ever thought that

(Both:)  
We'd both be here tonight

(Gabriella:)  
And the world looks so much brighter  
(Troy: Brighter, brighter)

(Gabriella:)  
With you by my side  
(Troy:By my side)

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah

(Both:)  
I didn't know it before

(Gariella:)  
But now it's easy to  
Both: See Ohhh

(Both:)  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (ohhh)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

(Both:)  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
(Troy: So right)  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Troy: In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)

(Gabriella:)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Start of something new

(Both:)  
The start of something new!

The crowd once again went wild. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips. "Gabriella Montez," he said. "We have been together for two years. We have a daughter. I love you very much." He kneeled on one knee. Gabriella started to cry. She knew what was about to happen. "Will you marry me?"

Gabriella cried hard. She couldn't speak. All she could do was nod. He nodded yes, and Troy got up as fast as the speed of sound. He slipped the diamond ring he had been saving up for on her finger. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," replied Gabriella.

Now they had to break it too their parents. They had no idea how they would react. They didn't care. Nothing could bring them down now.

_((They're engaged! Everybody saw awww…so cute…I hope ya liked it…see? Something special for chapter 25…I also put in two songs…I don't own Broken but I wish I did…same thing with HSM…Time for the reviews…XOXO, Christine))_


	26. May They Be Together Forever

**CHAPTER 26**

_((Hey everybody! I was at a team sleepover yesterday for basketball so I couldn't update…sorry…Im gonna do one maybe two chapters today I haven't decided yet…I hope you like whats going on so far…wow! The reviews…im to the point where I don't have time to answer all the reviews I get for both stories…I answer a few of them…I wish I could answer them all…but I cant…sometimes I will sign on and have like ten…then I reply to them all…when I have like 30 or 40 which I sometimes do…I'll reply to maybe 10…sorry but it takes an hour to write each chapter and there are other people in my house who need the computer…I hope nobody is mad about it…Here comes Chapter 26…last chapter: Troy and Gabriella got engaged at the ski lodge on New Year's Eve…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**May They Be Together Forever**

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to where their parents were. "Mom, dad," Troy said. "Gabby and I have something to tell you." He looked at Gabby waiting for her to say it.

"We're engaged," said Gabriella.

"Oh my God, congratulations," said Mrs. Bolton crying. "Finally this day has come. We've waited so long." She hugged Troy and Gabriella. They weren't worried about her reaction. They were worried about Mr. Bolton's. He seemed incredibly surprised.

"W-when did this h-happen?" he asked.

"Just now," replied Troy.

"You're to y-young."

"We're going to wait until after college," replied Gabriella. "We want to get an apartment together, and then when we're done with college, make it official."

"Well, in that case," Mr. Bolton had begun to relax. "We should celebrate. This is such a happy day." He's a good actor, Troy thought to himself. He knew his dad too well. His dad wasn't happy at all. His dad was clearly upset. "Shall we propose a toast," he said grabbing a glass of champagne, everyone else following suit. "To Troy and Gabriella, may they be together forever."

"To Troy and Gabriella," everyone mumbled happily.

"Let's go back to the party," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. "This is too awkward."

"Yeah," replied Gabriella. "Let's go. Now."

They went back downstairs to the party. Everyone lined up around them congratulating them and wishing them luck together. It was even more awkward for the two because Troy and Gabriella didn't know any of the people. But, if a stranger walked in at that second, they would swear that everyone knew each other quite well.

"Let's get out of here," Gabriella whispered this time. They went out onto the balcony outside. "Look at the stars. They're so beautiful."

"I suppose it's time for my lame line," sighed Troy.

Gabriella slapped him playfully. "Let's skip that part." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He returned it while the fireworks went off above their heads. Nothing could ruin this night.

&$#$&#$&(#&$&(&#(#()$()#()&!&$(&#(#&-

A week later, Troy and Gabriella were walking around school hand in hand. It was their first day back, and nobody was allowed to know about the engagement except for the gang who had been sworn to secrecy. Gabriella and Troy both wore their rings, but she turned the diamond part over so it would look like just a normal silver band. Nobody would suspect a thing.

Troy took his ring off during basketball practice and stuck it in his bag in a safe spot. He went out to practice and played the best he ever had. T.J, once again jealous of Troy's skills, smelled a rat as he put it. He told Coach Bolton that he felt sick and needed to go to the bathroom. While in the locker room, he looked through Troy's stuff. When he found the ring, he sniggered.

"Now we know Troy's little secret," T.J. said in a low voice. "He's engaged. He must be so happy. Well, he won't be happy if he can't find his ring, and neither will Montez. Who knows, maybe they'll break up. Then I can comfort Montez and she'll go out with me." He took the ring and hid it in his bag. He went back out to practice. No one would suspect a thing.

&#$&#($&#)($#($&$+#)#)#$(!)()()()()#

Troy tore apart his bag looking for his ring. "Shit," he mumbled. "What happened to it? I'm so dead if I don't find it." He put his head in his hands.

Chad saw Troy stressing and wondered what the matter was. "What's the matter?" he asked him.

"The ring, it's gone," replied Troy. "Gabriella's gonna kill me. What if she breaks off the engagement? I'd die if she did."

"Look, Troy, we'll find that ring," Chad said. "Just don't tell Gabriella, yet."

"She'll notice that I am not wearing it."

"Just tell her the guys saw it and they wondered what it was so you decided to take it off so that they wouldn't find out."

"That'll only work for so long. It might not be enough time."

"Well it's the only plan we've got," said Chad.

T.J smiled to himself. "Good," he thought to himself. "Troy knows he lost it. He'll suck at basketball and best of all, he'll lose his girl. That's the end of any competition I have with Troy Bolton. And to get my name cleared, I'll pretend to help them look." He examined the ring. "This could sell for a lot of money on EBAY." He smiled at himself, praising himself. "You're so smart."

_((Bad bad T.J…hes not very nice…I wonder what'll happen…you just have to wait and see…but let me tell ya…most people get pretty angry when their fiancé loses the ring…I doubt Gabriella will be a happy person…review time…you know the drill…Next chapter tonight or tomorrow…XOXO, Christine))_


	27. Gold Star For Being Sneaky

**CHAPTER 27**

_((Hey…im in a good mood…well sorta…actually I don't know…we won our playoff game by 2 actually we were ahead by 10 at the start of the fourth quarter…but come on its my team…its what we do…I hurt my knee…again…and I got a bloody nose…oh yeah and I think I broke my finger…brutal…I know…the team we played had some "issues" with sportsmanship…they liked to be very flagrant when they got mad…oh well…we beat them…that's all that matters…so…26 chapters not bad…it's a lot of writing…which means that stuff like this has to end…im not ending it now or in the next chapter…Im thinking the magic number is gonna be 31…maybe 30 or maybe 32…gimme your opinions on that…I like both the stories im writing and I like how im getting a chapter out a day…but I don't want to be one of the people who starts writing less and less and then stops in the middle of a story…I was one of those people with my story in the charmed section…after 3 chapters I just well stopped…and finally I just decided to delete it and I did…I wanna update frequently on both of my stories…either I end this one in about 4 to 5 chapters…or I take a nice long sabaticle I think its called…im not saying there wont be a sequel there could…so enough of that…here comes chapter 27…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**Gold Star For Being Sneaky**

After looking all over the place in the locker room, Troy and Chad were very discouraged.

"It can't have just walked away," said Troy.

"Oh yes it can," replied Chad. "it could have walked away in someone else's bag."

"But nobody knows I'm engaged except the gang. And I trust all the gang members. At least the guys, anyway. Sharpay is still a little shaky in the trust column, but this is the boys' locker room. There are people all around. She couldn't have come in here without getting caught."

"She was too happy to try to sabotage it," Chad pointed out.

"She's an actress, you idiot," Troy yelled.

"Troy think about this for a sec. You can't tell me that you really think Sharpay stole the ring. Come on, Troy. Don't be ridiculous."

"But…" Troy began. Chad gave him a long stare. "You're right. It wasn't Sharpay. But then, who was it?"

"I don't know, Troy," replied Chad shaking his head. "I don't know. It could have been anyone."

"This is so not good," Troy banged his head on a locker. "Gabby's gonna kill me, or worse, break the engagement."

"Relax, Troy, we'll find the ring."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too."

&#)$&)#($&)#($&()#($&(#&($&)($&#(&#()$#

Taylor and Gabriella were in a decathlon team meeting. They were discussing strategies for the next decathlon. Yes, decathlons do take strategy for all you who are wondering.

"How are you gonna get Taylor out here without Gabby thinking that something's weird?" asked Troy.

"I'm gonna appear to be alone," replied Chad. "Can't a boyfriend want some alone time with his girlfriend?"

(Imitating Taylor) "Chad, we've been over this a hundred times. No interrupting me to make out in the middle of a decathlon meeting. Don't. Never. If you do, I will be a pissed off girlfriend. And you know what girlfriends do when they get pissed off."

"Sorry, Troy, I'm not interested. And just so you know, you are a guy, not a girl. And if you have any questions about the difference, go ask the health teacher, okay?" He patted Troy on the back. "I support you." Troy used a little hand gesture to reply to Chad's statement. "Okay, okay, relax. I don't care if Taylor will get mad. She'll be unmad when we tell her what happened."

"Unmad?" asked Troy. "You get a gold star for being stupid." Chad doubled the hand gesture. "Okay, okay."

Chad stuck his head in the doorway. "Psst, Taylor. Taylor." He whispered hoping that Gabriella wouldn't notice. Like always, everyone did, and they turned their heads.

"Chad, what did I tell you?" asked Taylor pretending to smile.

"No, this time it's an emergency. Seriously." Chad gestured for her to come.

"What's the matter, Chad?" asked Gabriella. "Is it Troy? Is he hurt?"

"No, Troy's fine," replied Chad. "Taylor, now."

"Can't it wait?" asked Taylor.

"No," replied Chad. "Seriously. I'm not kidding around."

"Fine," Taylor moaned and walked outside. When she saw Troy's panic-stricken face, she turned from angry to concerned. "Tr-…"

"Trouble," Chad said hastily cutting her off so she wouldn't say Troy. "Yes. Lot's of it. We'll just be a sec." He added to the team. He pulled her off down the hall to an empty class room. He shut the door. "Trouble. Lot's of it. Troy lost his engagement..."

"I didn't lose it," Troy cut in. "Somebody stole it."

"Whatever," replied Chad. "We've gotta find out who took it. We need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Taylor.

"We ned you to distract Gabriella after the meeting. We don't care what you do. Just get her off campus, and make sure she doesn't find out. I don't care where you take her, just get her away from here. Far away. Where she can't possibly hear about it. Somewhere where…"

"Okay, I get it," replied Taylor. "I could take her too the mall, and then she could come back to my house. Oh, and maybe I can get the girls involved too, then we could have like a girls night out."

"Whatever just as long as she doesn't find out," replied Troy.

"Got it," said Taylor. "Okay, I better get back to the meeting, otherwise the decathlon team with think were making out in here."

Chad kissed her once then said, "okay, let's go."

#)&$(&(#&$(&#$(#&)($Z($()($&)#&$(&$#(&

"So," said Troy. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I thought maybe, we could go to the office and say that I lost my cousin's wedding ring. I could say that I am the best man at his wedding and I brought the ring to school because I am about to go to his house, and then I could say that I think it was stolen during basketball practice."

"That's not a good plan," replied Troy. "No offense. You don't have any cousins getting married."

"Yeah but the office doesn't know that."

"Everyone else does."

"Wait," said Chad. "We are both idiots. Oh, we're so stupid. It's so stupid how we're so stupid."

"Just say what you are going to say," said Troy.

"One of the guys probably stole it while you were in the shower."

"But how did they know?" asked Troy.

"They could have seen you take it off, and been jealous and decided to steal it."

"Who would do that?" asked Troy.

Then, finally, it dawned on them. "T.J." they both said in unison. It all made sense.

"Didn't he go to the locker room in the middle of practice?" asked Troy.

"Yeah,' replied Chad. "he probably stole it then."

"I'll bet you anything he did."

"No, because I would lose."

"Exactly."

#(&(#($&#(P&#)($()$#()&)#&(&$#&#)$(#+#$()

T.J. smiled. He had heard the whole thing. He had been spying on the two of them. He quickly ran out to his car and stuck it in the spot where his convertible cover placed itself when the top was down. (it is electricly controlled to land in a spot, and when it is up, you can store lots of stuff there) He put the top down, and drove up to the school entrance. They could search his whole car and they'd never find it.

#&)($#&#()$)#)#(&)$&()&#()&)#$)$((

"Look, there he is," said Troy as they walked out of the school.

"Hey, dude," said Chad walking up to the car. "You have something of mine. You stole it out of Troy's locker while we were in practice. I need it back. Give it, now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" spat T.J. "Are you accusing me of stealing?"

"You never miss a thing do you?" said Chad sarcastically. "We know you have it. Don't try to play dumb on us."

"You can search me all you want," said T.J. "I don't have it." T.J. got out of his car. "Go ahead, look. I'll even turn out all my pockets." He did. Troy and Chad began to look in the car. While Troy and Chad were both looking on the floor, T.J. sneakily grabbed the ring from the hood and put it in his pocket. "Just in case," he said to himself.

Troy and Chad didn't find anything. "So it isn't in your car,' said Chad. "But we know you have it, and no matter where you put it, we'll find it."

_((evil T.J… such a bad person…u know the drill…review time…hope ya like it…More tomorrow hopefully…im not sure…XOXO, Christine))_


	28. Staying Alive

**CHAPTER 28**

_((hey everyone…sorry I didn't update yesterday…my wasn't working right…I couldn't look at stories or reply to any reviews or even get into fanfic my internet was messed up…I have been unable to review other peoples stories for about 3 days now…I usually review just about everything…so that's why I have completely stopped…there aren't many chapters left in this story…I may do a sequel…im not sure…the magic number is most likely 31…no story can last forever and this is so long that I am running out of ideas…I have an idea where to end it…actually I just decided to end it at my idea spot…which is…you'll have to wait and see…will everything be happy or sad…youll see…ooo this is fun…I know the story before everybody else does…well I should as I am the writer…this chapter will probably be between 800 and a thousand words… and to all of you Mexican food lovers out there who constantly have it in there stories…two people in particular…you know who you are…IM HAVING TACOS FOR DINNER TONIGHT…I can taste them right now…and no I am not eating them right now it is one of those types of statements don't ask me which kind…GO CHARGERS!_

**STAYING ALIVE**

T.J examined the ring in his bedroom, that night. Guilt was creeping through his insides like some kind of virus. After all, he was a normal person, too. He wasn't crazy or a mad physco killer. He wished he hadn't stolen the ring. After all, it looked like it was worth a lot, and if he got caught with it, he could go to jail. He sighed. What could he do to give it back without him being noticed? He smiled. He had just thought of the perfect plan.

#(&(#&$()(#!#(($(&#(&#&#)(#)$#$#)()(#(#()

"Hi Troysie poo," T.J. had hired a cheerleader to distract Troy and Chad. "Wanna make out in the auditorium with me?" T.J had payed her a lot so she would make it good and annoying. He sneaked up behind Troy and Chad, praying that they wouldn't notice him. "Come on Troy. Just picture I'm that Montez girl. I'm probably a better kisser than her anyways."

"I'm engaged, you idiot," said Troy, annoyed. "Leave me alone."

"You're engaged?" squeaked the cheerleader excitedly. "Too who?" She had forgotten her little undercover romance thing.

"Who do you think?"

The girl's smile immediatlely left her face. She looked as if Troy had just smacked her with a frying pan. "You can't be serious?" she said in a dead serious tone. "That Montez girl is such a freak. Troy, I don't think you get it. You're really hott. Hott guys can't marry geeky girls. It just doesn't work that way. Sorry, sugar, find a different girl. Like me for instance."

T.J. quietly slipped the ring into Chad's bag. That wouldn't make Troy happy. Knowing that his best friend stole his engagement ring would devastate him. T.J. smiled to him. "You're so smart," he thought to himself.

)(#&($#&()$&)(#!#)(+$(#())($(()#+$()+)+)#+#)

"Cheerleaders can't seem to keep their mouth shut," said Troy walking into the lunch room. The whole school was staring at him. "Why is is that cheerleaders can't keep their mouth shut?"

"We have been over this before, Troy," replied Chad. "Word travels quickly around this school. It's called word fire."

"No, it's called I'm dead fire," said Troy walking over to the table where Gabriella and Taylor were sitting. "So," said Troy getting over there. "What's up?" He was afraid of Gabriella's reaction, and Gabriella sensed it.

"I'm not mad, Troy," said Gabriella smiling. "Everyone had to find out sometime. I'm surprised we were able to keep it secret this long."

"Me too," replied Troy. He mimicked Chad. "It's called word fire."

Taylor snorted into her milk. "Wow, Troy," she laughed. "That is the weirdest Chad impression I've ever heard."

"How did you know it was Chad?" asked Troy smiling.

"Because Chad is obsessed with fire," replied Taylor. "He's a pyro."

"Am not," replied Chad. "Word fire was your idea."

"No, it wasn't.  
"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," said Taylor slamming her fist on the table spilling her milk.

"Yes," replied Chad mimicking her.

"Would you two shut up?" asked Gabriella. "You're giving me a headache."

#(&#($&)(#))#()(&)#&)(#)(#$#()#(()#()(#

Troy and Chad walked into Calculus where they sit next to each other. Chad opened his bag and whipped out his book. The ring T.J. put in there flew out and hit Troy in the head.

"Ouch," he winced. "Hey, where did this come from?" He picked his ring off the ground. He realized where it had come from. "What was it doing in your bag?"

"It wasn't in my bag!" replied Chad. "Honest, Troy! You know I wouldn't steal something as important as that. Maybe a pencil, but not an engagement ring! Somebody else must have put it in there!"

Troy scowled. "Do you wanna tell me who did it? Cause I really would love too know."

"T.J. probably."

"He hasn't been near us at all today."

"That cheerleader person…"

"Didn't go near your bag," Troy finished for him.

"Maybe T.J. hired the cheerleader to keep us distracted so he could put it in my bag," Chad said triumphantly. "I bet he did. He seemed so weird yesterday."

Troy had an immediate change of heart. It was almost like he was drugged. "He walked past us as she was talking to us, and he and the cheerleader made eye contact, then as soon as he was gone, she left. That was probably it. It's okay, Chad. We've been best friends since Pre-K, I know it wasn't you."

Troy put the ring on his finger. He was so happy to have it back. As he walked out of class he heard an angry loud voice yell, "Troy Bolton! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Gabriella was not a happy girl. "You lost the ring! How could you lose your engagement ring! Don't you care about our engagement!"

"I didn't lose the ring," replied Troy. "I'm wearing it now."

"There was a rumor that you did! It spread around the whole school!"

"Come on, Gabby. It was a rumor. Not the truth. I love you. I would never lose a symbol of how much I love you." He kissed her. She smiled and they walked down the hall hand in hand. This was one of those times where you lie to your almost-wife to stay alive.

_((I have nothing against cheeleaders! Just so everyone knows! I was thinking about a ditzy cheerleader I know when I was writing that…I'm not trying to stereotype cheerleaders…3 chapters left…I hope you've liked this story…its winding down but there is still more good stuff to come…Review time…You know the drill…GO CHARGERS! XOXO, Christine))_


	29. Dance The Night Away

**CHAPTER 29**

_((hey everybody…im back to write more…YAY! My Mexican food last nigh was awesome…I have basketball practice tonight…so im gonna write this chapter then right the next chapter for promises very quickly…Thanks for all the only let me reply to one…its being weird…it sometimes lets me review other peoples stories…not all the time though…I have confirmed that the last chapter of this story will be chapter 31…I will however be writing a sequel…I don't know when…it could be in a week or a month…maybe even two months…I wanna focus on Promises for a while then I might start another one before I do the sequel…im not sure…so here comes our third to last chapter…R&R… you know the drill…XOXO, Christine))_

**Dance The Night Away**

Gabriella was going through her closet. She didn't have time to go shopping during the week, so she didn't have anything to wear. She decided on a black dress that she knew Troy absolutely loved. It would be fitting to wear this she thought to herself, as it is my engagement party. Troy's parents were holding an engagement party in their backyard for Troy and Gabriella. She pulled the dress out of her closet, put it on her bed, and went in the bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower, Troy crept up the stairs into her room, and put rose pedals all over the place, pink and red ones. Gabriella loved both colors. He quickly left the room so he wouldn't be found. He went downstairs and sat on the sofa waiting for her too come down.

About 20 minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her bedroom. Her mouth opened in shock. There were rose petals everywhere! So romantic she thought to herself. I love Troy. She had a bra and underwear on when she realized her hairdryer was downstairs. She didn't want to get her dress wet. She went downstairs to find it. When she walked in the room Troy was in, she was completely embarrassed. "Oh, hi Troy," she said blushing.

"Hi," he said. "Bad time?"

"No, I'm just looking for my hairdryer. I love the rose petals. They're so pretty."

"I knew you'd like them," said Troy smiling. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too," replied Gabriella kissing him. They kissed for a little while then Gabriella finally said, "I probably better get dressed."

"Yeah," said Troy. "I'll drive you to the party."

"Okay, thanks, I'll be down in a minute." She went back upstairs. Troy sat and turned on the television. She came back down about forty minutes later. So much for a minute.

(#&()&#(&$)()(#)($)#(&($&($&(&$)(#)#($($#

"I have nothing to wear!" Taylor yelled in hysterics. "I have nothing to wear!"

"You just bought a dress at the mall," replied Chad. "I thought you were gonna wear that."

"No," said Taylor slightly annoyed. "That dress isn't good enough."

"At the mall you said it was perfect."

"I'm a girl, Chad, in case you haven't noticed," snapped Taylor.

"Well we don't have time to go to the mall again," said Chad.

"You're no help Chad," Taylor threw the dress at him. "If you like it so much, why don't you wear it? It would look better on you than me."

Chad grabbed her and kissed her. "Calm down," he said. "You look absolutely amazing in that dress. Now put it on. I wanna see it on you. I need to make sure I can let you wear it."

"What do you mean?"

"You might look too good in it." He kissed her again. She returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

(#&(#&(#)($($#(#)($&)&)(#()#(#+$)+)$+)$+#(

The party started at 7. It was catered by Lez Mouz, an expensive catering company. Dinner was served at 8, followed by speeches.

"I am so excited for our wedding," said Troy to the crowd in his speech. "The four year wait will be worth it. I would wait for Gabriella forever if I had too. She is the girl of my dreams. No other person can compare to her. I love you, Gabriella, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Everyone applauded. Gabriella was crying hysterically. "Would the future Mrs. Bolton please come to the stage?" She did. Troy handed her a microphone, and they began to sing:

(Troy:)  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

(Gabriella:)  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
(Troy:oohh)  
To all the possibilities

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Gabriella: I feel in my heart)  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Now who'd of ever thought that

(Both:)  
We'd both be here tonight

(Gabriella:)  
And the world looks so much brighter  
(Troy: Brighter, brighter)

(Gabriella:)  
With you by my side  
(Troy:By my side)

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah

(Both:)  
I didn't know it before

(Gariella:)  
But now it's easy to  
Both: See Ohhh

(Both:)  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (ohhh)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

(Both:)  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
(Troy: So right)  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Troy: In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)

(Gabriella:)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Start of something new

(Both:)  
The start of something new

Everybody loudly applauded. Troy and Gabriella kissed. The song Breaking Free began to play. They couldn't resist. They began to sing again:

Troy:   
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven   
That we can't reach

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us   
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:   
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:   
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:   
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:   
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:   
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:   
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying   
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Everybody was dancing. Troy and Gabriella stepped down from the stage and danced the night away with each other. It was one of the best nights of their lives.

_((I know…the songs made it longer…but I don't have much time…my basketball team is practicing super hard for our game this weekend…GO CHARGERS! R&R you know the girl…more tomorrow or the next day…XOXO, Christine))_


	30. Anywhere

**CHAPTER 30**

_((Yes I am back…my parents arent that mad…they think what I did was hilarious…well I do have some bad news…ive been talking a lot about my game that was yesterday…saying how lots of chapters would come if we won…well, im probably gonna do one chapter for each story today because well we lost…it was a close and hard played game…but I guess not every story has a high school musical ending…so chapter 30 is coming up…2nd to last chapter…this chapter takes place in their senior year of college at Duke…yes I know…Duke is in Promises…but it is kinda the forgotten school in that…UCONN is the big school in promises…Troy and Gabriella have an apartment together...I know Haven hasn't really been in the last few chapters…but I haven't forgotten about her...she'll be in this one…here it comes…R&R…XOXO, Christine))_

**Anywhere**

Troy's alarm clock went off at 6:30 am. He had morning practice for basketball. He moaned, hit the alarm clock until it turned off, and turned over to go back to sleep. Haven had both him and Gabriella up all night. She had a small fever and had just gotten to sleep an hour ago.

"That alarm better not have waken Haven," Gabriella moaned in her sleep next to Troy.

"It didn't," he whispered back, sleepily. He fell back asleep.

#&#&#)($($)(#)($)#$#)(&)#(&)(#)(#)($)($)()

"Come on, guys!" yelled the coach. "Move it! Let's go!" The guys were running laps around the track. Coach hadn't noticed that Troy wasn't there yet. "All right! All right! You can stop now! Everyone in the middle!" The exhausted players slowly trudged towards the middle. "Quickly!" They picked up the pace, slightly. "Everybody here?" He looked around and sighed angrily. "Where's Bolton?" Nobody knew. "Alright, everyone! More speed drills until Bolton comes!" Everyone groaned. Troy was in for a lot of grief from his teammates. Coach grabbed his cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

(#&()#&$)#)&)(#&()$&(&)#)#$)#$)$#$#)#&

Troy's cell phone rang. Both he and Gabby woke up with a start, praying that Haven was still asleep. Even though she was five, she was acting as if she was two. She had pneumonia again, and she hated it more than anything.

"Hello?" Troy asked sleepily.

"Bolton!" screamed the coach into the phone. "Where are you! Taking the day off, are ya!"

"Haven has pneumonia," Troy moaned. "She has been up all night. I haven't gotten any sleep."

"I don't care!" Coach was not at all sympathetic. "Get your butt down here, now!"

Troy sat up. "You can't be serious," he moaned. "I have to be here for my daughter."

"You have to be here for your teammates!" yelled coach. "They are like your family, too. Don't forget your team!"

"You sound like my dad," replied Troy. "There's a reason you don't ever see him around."

"I don't care, Bolton! Now, get to practice!"

"I can't, coach," he hung up the phone.

"It's okay, Troy, you can go," said Gabriella.

"No, Gabby," said Troy. "I care about my family way more than I care about basketball. I'm gonna stay and help you take care of our daughter. I'm not gonna leave you."

Gabriella kissed him. "You are such a great daddy."

"You are an even better mommy," replied Troy. He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately which she returned even more passionately. They continued kissing until Haven walked in.

"Mommy, daddy," she said. "I don't feel good."

"I'm sorry," said Troy getting off Gabriella. He got off the bed and picked Haven up. "Come on. Come up here with mommy and daddy." He carried Haven up onto the bed. He felt her forehead. "She still has a pretty high fever." Haven had already fallen asleep in his arms. "She's burning."

"I think we should call the doctor, again," replied Gabriella. "He did say too call him if she doesn't get better. It's been a week. She's not better." Haven started coughing in her sleep. Troy rubbed her back. "You are such an amazing father."

Troy carried her back into her room. He tucked her in and went back into his and Gabriella's bedroom. He got back into bed and tried to sleep.

"Troy," said Gabriella after a while. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither," replied Troy. He held Gabriella close to him, and gave her a kiss which she returned. They cuddled close to each other, both eventually drifting off to sleep.

)(#&()#&(#&)#$)($(#)($#)()$#&)$)$#$

Gabriella was running through a hospital, crying. All the people around her were passing her like a blur. She was going so slow that she couldn't see everybody else. She ran on down the hall. It seemed as if she was never going to get where she needed to go. She could hear people talking around her as she ran. They were talking fast so it was hard to make out what they were saying. Gabriella kept running. She couldn't stop even if she wanted too. Her feet were moving without her brain telling them too. She ran into the ICU hearing people say the dreaded words such as time of death and flat-line, and terminal illness, or not gonna make it. She finally after what felt like forever got where she was trying to go.

"Time of death, 7:30 am," a doctor was saying.

Gabriella looked at the lifeless corpse on the bed. It was Troy.

"Troy!" she screamed. "Troy!" Everything started spinning. The next thing she knew she was lying in bed.

"It's okay," Troy was saying. "Gabby, it was only a dream." She was still thrashing around in the bed. "Gabby, honey, wake up." She finally woke up. "It's okay, it was only a dream."

"Oh, Troy," she moaned. "I dreamt that I lost you. I was running through a hospital, but for some reason I wasn't fast enough. Everyone else was moving like in a blur. Oh, God, Troy."

"It's okay," whispered Troy hugging her. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

_((There you go…one more chapter to go…review time…XOXO, Christine))_


	31. Ice Cold, Lipstick, and I Do's

**CHAPTER 31**

_((hey everyone…sorry for the wait…here it is…the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews…wow…lotsa reviews…thank you so much…I've been thinking about this chapter for a long time…I might make it a little longer…but I am really not sure…ten bucks says I write some really short thing because I just talked about it being long…never mind…this jumps to the summer after their senior year…by the way…Haven is six…I think…I'm not positive…here it is…the final chapter…read and review…XOXO, Christine))_

**Ice Cold, Lipstick, and I Do's**

Troy pulled at his tux. He had never been so nervous in his life. He had been on the verge of puking once, and he almost passed out twice. "Is it just me," Troy said to Chad, "or is it really hot in here."

Chad had his winter jacket on and was still freezing. "It's just you," he growled back.

"Maybe I'll turn the air conditioner up a bit," said Troy going over to fumble with the dial.

"No," Chad lunged at him trying to stop him. "Troy, it's cold enough to snow in here, literally. The air conditioning is fine."

"But I'm really hot," Troy complained.

"I'm really cold," Chad half-yelled. "Do you have anymore coats or sweatshirts?"

"No," replied Troy. "I never need them, so I never get them."

&#(A&#($&)(#$#)(#(A$(#)#(&)#&()#(#$#($($()

"Gabby, stop pacing, you're even making me nervous," said Taylor.

"What if I fall? What if I drop the ring? What if someone objects? What if he refuses to marry me?" Gabriella was on the verge of going hysterical.

"You won't, they won't, and he won't," Taylor replied. "Gabby, calm down. It's gonna be great. It's gonna be the best day of your life."

"Not if I mess up," Gabriella said still pacing.

"You won't mess up," Taylor assured her. "Everything is going to be fine. You look beautiful."

Gabriella was standing in a strapless white floor length dress with fresh white roses in her hair which was up in a fancy complicated style. She had a long vale to go with the dress. Now, she was working on her make up. "What color lipstick?" she asked Taylor holding up two different colors. One was a dark red, while the other one was a light frost pink.

"The frosty pink," replied Taylor. "It goes the best with the dress."

"I agree," Gabriella smiled. She began to put it on when it slipped out of her hand leaving a giant mark on her dress. "Oh, shit!"

"Mommy," Haven said from behind. She was wearing a pink little flower girl dress. "What's the matter?"

Gabriella looked horrified. She had just sworn in front of her six-year-old. "Mommy dropped some lipstick on her pretty dress."

"Oh, Gabby," said Taylor looking as if her light bulb had just turned on. "I read in a bridal magazine that baking soda and a smidge of rubbing alcohol can get stains off a wedding dress. (I'm not sure if it's rubbing alcohol but its something like that) I'll go find some for you."

"Thank you, Taylor, you're a life saver," Gabby said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Taylor replied. Gabby laughed.

#&)#(&$)($(#!)#!$#(($(#+(#!(#+)($#

"Troy," said Mr. Bolton walking into the room where Troy and Chad were getting ready. "Hurry up. It's just about time to start."

"Coming," said Troy.

"Why is it so cold in here?" asked Mr. Bolton. He walked over to the ac. "Did you know that the air conditioner is set at 40 degrees! What the hell are you doing in here!"

"Sorry dad, just a little nervous," Troy replied.

"A little nervous? Are you trying to freeze yourself?"

"That's exactly what I said," said Chad shivering.  
"Alright, enough nonsense, Let's go Troy, time to get married."

"Okay, I'm coming," replied Troy. They left the room.

#()&)#(&#)($&)(#(#)($$(#($+($+($+(

The wedding was being held in the Bolton's backyard. It was a beautiful July day. The sun was shining and it was about 70 degrees, very unnatural for a place like Albuquerque. Usually it was about 100, occasionally reaching between 105 and 110. Troy took his place at the altar, shaking. He had never been this nervous before, including winning the final four. He knew that he would trade it all to be with Gabriella.

The music started the traditional _Here Comes the Bride_. Gabriella walked up the aisle looking just as nervous as Troy. She was shaking, too. She finally reached the altar, and Mr. Bolton, taking the spot as the father of the bride, handed Gabriella over to Troy. Troy looked into her eyes, and immediately relaxed. He was so happy to finally be marrying her.

"Troy and Gabriella will now recite their vows for each other," said the minister. "Troy may go first."

"I love you. You are my best friend.  
Today I give myself to you in marriage.   
I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you,  
and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
when life seems easy and when it seems hard,   
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.   
I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard  
These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Gabriella cried the hole time he said the vows. When he finished, the minister said, "now, Gabriella if you please."

"I take you to be my partner.  
To have and to hold from this day forward.   
I give to you my unending love and devotion.   
I promise to be true to you, to cherish you, and to share my thoughts,  
hopes and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life  
with you, my best friend. I will love you forever."

Troy almost cried. "Do you, Troy, take Gabriella to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do," replied Troy.

"Do you, Gabriella, take Troy to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?" the preacher asked.

"I do,' replied Gabriella crying.

"I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" exclaimed the preacher. Troy and Gabriella kissed while the crowd applauded. They were finally married.

#)(&)#(&&)($)$((#$(#(#(#(())((#(

The reception was held out in the Bolton's backyard, too. Ryan, surprisingly, was the D.J. He was actually pretty good. Troy went up to him, whispered in his ear and grabbed a microphone. "Would Mrs. Bolton please come to the stage?"

Taylor and Chad pushed Gabriella up. The song, _Start of Something New_ began to play.

(Troy:)  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

(Gabriella:)  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
(Troy:oohh)  
To all the possibilities

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
We're right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Gabriella: I feel in my heart)  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Now who'd of ever thought that

(Both:)  
We'd both be here tonight

(Gabriella:)  
And the world looks so much brighter  
(Troy: Brighter, brighter)

(Gabriella:)  
With you by my side  
(Troy:By my side)

(Both:)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Ohhh Yeah

(Both:)  
I didn't know it before

(Gariella:)  
But now it's easy to  
Both: See Ohhh

(Both:)  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (ohhh)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

(Both:)  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
(Troy: So right)  
To be here with you (ohhhh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
(Troy: In your eyes)  
I feel in my heart  
(Troy: Feel in my heart)

(Gabriella:)  
The start of something new

(Troy:)  
Start of something new

(Both:)  
The start of something new!

The song ended and the newlyweds kissed. Everyone cheered, and tehey stepped down from the stage. They danced the night away and went on their honeymoon to Hawaii. Now, after the wedding, well, that's a different story.

_((And that's it…a sequel will be out soon…I am not sure when…I may wait a couple of weeks or even a month…I hope everybody liked it…review and tell me…I gotta go…hey ideas for the sequel will be greatly accepted... I await your reviews…XOXO, Christine))_


End file.
